


The redhead, the brunette and the blonde.

by Ottowoman_Empire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Mary Wardwell - Freeform, Masturbation, Minor Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabrina spellman - Freeform, Seduction, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, caos, it's sweet but smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottowoman_Empire/pseuds/Ottowoman_Empire
Summary: We have three woman, three different hair colours, three different eye colours. Let’s have some fun with them, shall we? Zelda x Mary, Mary x Sabrina, Zelda x Sabrina and ultimately all three x
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, Sabrina Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 28
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

In the afternoon. The mortuary.

I don’t believe it! The redheaded witch thinks to herself. A virgin at her age! The girl had her dark baptism well over two years ago, by that time Zelda had experienced everything possible and there was a lot possible when you were a young attractive witch and surely her niece is that, she is a Spellman after all. No this will not do, not at all. 

Zelda knew the girl had had two suitors at least and yet, she heard it from Sabrina’s own lips, no sex had occurred. Harvey Kinkle and Nicolas Scratch both handsome virile young men and yet her niece had not desired to be carnal with either of them. This gave the mature witch pause maybe her niece has had enough of the male sex, she herself most certainly had after everything they had been through. Interesting. Maybe she should guide her niece like she guides the Order of Hecate, wasn’t this the perfect time to lead her niece down the sapphic path? 

Later that night. Mary Wardwell’s cottage.

‘Harder!’ Zelda exclaims and Mary obliges, fisting the redheads hair more tightly while slamming into her from behind, the smacking sound it makes music to her ears.

Zelda Spellman certainly looks good from this angle Mary thinks to herself. The first time Zelda got on her hands and knees on the bed and told Mary to fuck her from behind, hard, she’d been taken aback slightly. Their carnal sessions were always rather wild because neither woman wanted to give up their dominance but as the months went by Zelda seemed to slowly let her walls down and she let Mary lead her a bit more. By now this was one of their favourite positions both women moving into place quite naturally. 

‘Oh Hecate Mary! Yes! Right there, right there, oh oh ohhh’ Zelda moaned out as she reached her peak. 

Mary slowed her movements and focussed on the sounds Zelda was making, she sounded so delicious all out of breath and satisfied. 

When Mary carefully slides out of Zelda she loosen up the straps and the contraption disappears from sight. Zelda falls down on her front and Mary’s eyes are drawn to the redhead creamy white buttocks, there are quite a few red marks on them but she hasn’t drawn blood. She slaps a flat hand across the cheeks and they give a pleasant wobble. Zelda turns over immediately and raises her eyebrows at the school teacher, who has the decency to grin apologetically. 

‘Mary…’ Zelda starts as she light a half cigaret.

‘Hmmm.’ Mary responds dreamily, she’s having a well deserved rest, lying against the redhead sitting propped up in bed, one leg draped over her white thighs.

‘Mary, I am worried about Sabrina.’ Zelda continues.

‘When are you not?’

‘Oh ha ha, I am serious Mary.’ She slaps her free hand down on Mary’s leg.

’It would appear that my rebellious niece is still a virgin.’

This does catch the brunette’s attention. She sits up to look Zelda in the face, surely she must be joking.

‘Are you sure, how do you even know that?’

‘Yes, I am sure, I overheard her on the telephone speaking to that mortal girl.’

‘Well, I am surprised.’

‘To say the least!’ ‘I can’t have my niece be a virgin at eighteen, she is a Spellman for Satan’s sake!’

Mary muses on Zelda’s slip of the phrase Satan’s sake, she must truly be upset by this. Mary thinks there are ways she could help but quickly pushes those thoughts from her mind. Zelda was a liberated witch but her lover fucking her niece that might be taking things too far.

Something of Mary’s thoughts must’ve shown on her face because Zelda is now looking at her eagerly.

‘You know Miss Wardwell, I was thinking maybe the problem isn’t my niece but the company she kept.’ She began slowly, stubbing out her cigaret on the dish to her right.

Mary nodded as if for Zelda to go on with her thought.

‘Those two handsome young men…. And yet my niece had no carnal inclinations… I mean young Nicolas is a fine specimen, a most potent warlock.’ 

‘Like I said surprised.’ Mary answered.

‘Yes, so now that we are the Order of Hecate I think it is only right we focus Sabrina on women, a certain woman in fact.’ She said then stared the naked woman down to make her volunteer herself.

‘You want me to… to what exactly.’

‘Like you don’t know what to do Mary Wardwell, hmmm.’ Zelda said suggestively.

The next day after school. At Mary Wardwell’s cottage.

‘I brought you here because I want to show you something.’

The white blond girl sat her bag down and began removing her coat.

‘What is it Miss Wardwell?’

‘Follow me in here a moment.’ And Mary lead the girl into her bedroom.

If Sabrina was surprised or uncomfortable it didn’t show, she kept smiling at her teacher like she’d done all day.

‘You remember the day I showed up at Baxter High looking quite different than the day before?’

Sabrina looked at her, should she admit she did, because of course she did, or play it a bit cooler. 

‘Yes.’ She said deciding she wanted to know where this was going. 

Her teacher and magical mentor smiles a very genuine smile.

‘Of course I remember.’ The young witch adds with a smile.

‘Good. I was so ready to show my real self to the world and seeing that you and your family would undoubtable discover that your boring bookish teacher was in fact a witch very soon I felt the time was right to make the change. It was quite a transformation if I do say so myself.’ Here she give her student a little smile.

Before she starts to speak again she reaches behind her. For a moment Sabrina wonders what she’s doing but then sees the skintight dress Miss Wardwell is wearing loosen around her shoulders.

‘I’ll share my secret way of coping with the schoolmarm persona and corresponding outfits with you.’ ‘If you like.’

‘Please.’ Is the girls eager answer.

Carefully Mary lets her dress slide down her shoulders, she shimmies a little and Sabrina is completely taken in by the way the woman’s rather large breasts shake. And then she can see black lace and a ribcage then a taut stomach.

‘Lingerie.’

Sabrina tears her eyes away from her teachers body and looks into those icy blue eyes.

‘It is as simple as that.’

Sabrina just nods, she seems a bit breathless so the teacher proceeds to push the dress down her hips and holding it steps out of it.

Her long legs are covered in the thinnest of silk stockings, ending in a black band being held up by her garter belt. Mary lets the girl look her full waiting patiently. 

‘It’s beautiful.’ She says after a while eyes finding her teachers once more.

‘I am glad you think so because, see here.’ She waves her hand towards her bed and Sabrina actually gasps.

That couldn’t have been there before, how would I have missed that?

Because there, on Mary’s bed, was a whole variety of lingerie laid out in a beautiful display of laces and silks. 

Sabrina looks back at her teacher who is now pulling on a shiny black robe, she doesn’t tie it shut however. She moves over to the girl who’s eyes are wide with excitement.

‘For you. Your aunt Zelda told me…’

‘Auntie Z?’ Sabrina cuts her teacher of upon hearing her aunts name.

‘What has my aunt to do with any of this?’ She demands of the brunette.

‘She just mentioned…. never mind what is was she said, it lead to this.’ Mary said her voice growing more stern.

‘Oh well, thank you I guess.’ Sabrina offered with a small smile.

Mary’s face softened when she looked at those big brown eyes and smiled.

‘Enjoy.’

‘Thank you.’ Sabrina said again and then quick as a flash grabbed the soft pink set off the bed and disappeared into Mary’s en suite.

Mary was stunned and even more so when Sabrina reappeared in record time now wearing nothing but lace it seemed.

Mary swallowed hard as the girl padded to her, her face turned down looking up at Mary through thick black eyelashes.

‘What do you think, Miss Wardwell?’ She asked sounding as if she was merely asking her her opinion on a piece of homework. Without waiting for an answer she started a slow spin to show Mary precisely how well the little number fit her, making sure to give her ample time to look at her pert bottom barely covered by a peachy pink lace.

When she was face to face with her teacher again she was embolden by the deep blush on her face and decided to push things a little further. She kept eye contact with the hot teacher while slowly raising up her hands to run them over her bare stomach, her ribs until her fingers reached lace. The bra was low cut and the blonde, knowing she had her teachers eyes on her, proceeded to run her forefinger along the edge of the deep v. 

‘Very nice.’ Mary whispered, eyes glued to the stiff little nipples very clearly on display even in the dim light of her bedroom.

‘All dressed up and nowhere to go.’ Sabrina pouted after a moment.

‘You should go home but I have one last thing for you and I want to make sure you use it, I enchanted it just for you.’ Mary said and lifted a box of her bedside cabinet, handing it to the girl.

‘What is it?’ Sabrina wanted to know.

‘Where you want to go.’ Mary answered cryptically.

Sabrina wanted to know more but something in Miss Wardwell’s body language as she packs up all the beautiful soft colours into a box for her tells her not to ask any more questions just now.

‘I expect a full report tomorrow.’ Mary said tapping the mystery box with her red nails.

Sabrina agrees and Mary closes the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later. At the mortuary.

With great forethought Sabrina magics the two boxes in her arms into her bedroom before she steps into the house because sure enough there is her aunt Hilda chirping away at her.

‘Hello love, where have you been, it’s late, I have dinner ready for you, come into the kitchen, how was your day?’

Sabrina overwhelmed by the many queries fired her way in rapid succession just smiles and follows her aunt in the direction of those wonderful smells that hit her the moment she passed the threshold into their home. Dinner is great but Sabrina can’t wait to get upstair and see what is in the mystery box. But being rude to aunt Hilda never feels nice so she tells her aunt about her day, well her day at school saying she and her friends hung around in the library after their lessons had ended. Hilda smiles and forces her to eat some dessert as well.

‘Where is Aunt Z?’ It is a perfectly normal question to ask yet Sabrina feels uneasy voicing her want to know because she knows why she does really wants, no, needs to see her aunt. Miss Wardwell all gorgeous and half naked in her bedroom gifting her the most beautifully sinful lingerie mentioning her aunt Zelda has her stomach squirming. In what way she isn’t sure yet. The whole affair with Miss Wardwell has her on edge.

‘She’s in her room I believe, said she wasn’t hungry, probably smoking her dinner.’ Hilda says with a snort, amused at her own joke. 

After quickly spooning her dessert down her throat Sabrina excuses herself under the guise of homework having have to be made.

Zelda hears her nieces footsteps coming up the stairs, they are quite easy to separate from Hilda’s patter, and makes her exit.

Sabrina turns the corner into her aunts bedroom corridor and stops at the sight of her Aunt Zelda coming towards her.

‘Ah niece, how was your day? Did your aunt Hilda feed you?’ Zelda questions her.

‘My day was fine and yes, dessert too.’

‘Good, good.’ She states but makes no motion to move on so Sabrina just looks at her.

She has seen her aunt Zelda in her night attire before but this number is quite different, not somethings she’s seen her aunt wear before.

The dark green robe is so sheer it looks light green where there is nothing but skin underneath, and there is a whole lot of skin on display. The silky shiny emerald negligee she wears underneath is thinly strapped and ends well above her knees, the tops of her lace edged black stockings clearly visible. Her aunt sure has divine skin.

When Zelda is sure Sabrina has had a good look she runs a hand down her middle making her niece look up at her.

‘It’s nice to make yourself feel good from time to time.’ She purrs and with a small wink of her eye she steps past the white blonde girl heading for the grand bathroom.

Finally in her bedroom Sabrina’s mind boggles with the amount of lingerie she has seen today, not to mention the beautiful curves of the women wearing them. She stands in front of her full body mirror and begins to take off her clothes, Miss Wardwell had packed up the underwear she had been wearing that day and so slowly pink lace began to reveal itself in her reflection. She stood there admiring her form for a while and how well the colour of this soft delicate lace matched her pale skin. Miss Wardwell had chosen well.

And then the box was in her hands and she opened it with slight trepidation. An item which Miss Wardwell had gifted her, enchanted just for her and wanted a full report on. Curiosity faded into shock when the tissue paper revealed a dark red vibrator. Miss Wardwell had given her a vibrator? But was it? She took it from the box and inspected the heavy shape, the colour reminded her of a certain pair of lips, it was completely smooth but then she felt it, it began to glow warm in her hand and then it felt like the object wanted to move. Instinctively Sabrina moved to her bed and slipped under the covers holding the deep red phallus shaped tool to her chest with both hands, and there it was again, a jerk of movement. Sabrina gave a seconds pause before she moved her hands away and the tool suddenly felt weightless. It began to glide down her chest, over her ribs down her stomach, Sabrina quickly pulled down the lace bottoms and kicked them off her legs. 

The vibrator began buzzing nestled between her folds and she let her legs fall open. Soon the tool had found that special spot and began buzzing more avidly and then it seemed to decide Sabrina was wet enough because it slid down and penetrated her in one swift smooth move.

The young witch cried out and threw back the covers from her chest, heat rising fast. The wonderfully warm slick feeling of her pussy being fucked by a vibrator of Miss Wardwell’s design had her panting in no time, she should be quiet but she couldn’t help herself, never had she felt this way, as if the tool had found a secret place deep inside her that is kept hitting over and over again until she could almost not stand it, her pleasure on the edge of pain and then with one last thrust and the thought of Miss Wardwell is her underwear demanding her to tell her all about this made her fly over the edge, she screamed out.

‘Oh yes Miss Wardwell yes!’ 

She was doing that again for sure, and she did but now she was freshly washed and dried and wearing a dark nighty and nothing else, she’d al ready kind of ruined the beautiful pink bottoms and somehow the matching top was looking a bit worse for wear as well.

She ran her hands down her body lingering on her breasts, palming her nipples through the smooth fabric until they were hard. Her mind wandered to Miss Wardwell and how absolutely convinced she was she would seduce her. Surely she would be successful she mused then her aunt Zelda popped into her mind, auntie Z wearing a similar, but profoundly more decadent, nighty standing there in the hallway as bold as brass. Sabrina thinks back to the words her aunt had spoken after she had happily let her niece rove her eyes al over her body, a prudish witch she was not.

‘‘It’s nice to make yourself feel good from time to time.’ 

Overwhelmed by her aunts sudden sexiness and yet more lingerie for her eyes to feast on and the urgent need to know what the heaven was in that box Sabrina hadn’t really thought aunt Z meant anything other by those words then dressing up to make her feel good about herself. But that, Sabrina thought, wasn’t what she said.

’It’s nice to make yourself feel good.’ 

Why would a, as far as she knew, single woman, no longer sharing her bedroom with her sister, dress up in that wonderful manner if not for carnal reasons, but she was alone. Maybe Miss Wardwell wasn’t the only witch able to fashion such a satisfying device. And suddenly the image in her mind changed and her aunt wasn’t alone any more, there was Miss Wardwell, still in garter belt and stockings, sharp heels and red lips pouncing on Zelda, who immediately put her hand on the brunettes pussy. Then Zelda morphed into Sabrina herself and back again, the scandalous images in her mind chasing each other, there she was her head between Miss Wardwell thighs Zelda at the end of the bed looking on appreciatively then the scene flipped and it was Sabrina watching her aunt Zelda lick Miss Wardwell’s slick folds. A lot of moaning ensued and soon it was only her own moans she could hear as she was tipped over the edge again by that most wonderful of objects.

The next morning. At the mortuary.

Sabrina times walking into the homely kitchen for breakfast perfectly while her aunt Hilda is there she is still cooking and doesn’t notices her niece come into the room focussed as she is on making her family a perfect meal to start their day off right.

So it is just aunt Zelda’s eyes on the girl who so very carefully picked out her outfit for today.

The skirt she is wearing is white and it is short. Zelda notices how the fabric dances around her niece’s thighs. Sitting down and scooting her chair as far under the table as possible Sabrina greets her aunt Hilda, to her left she can just see aunt Z disappear behind her newspaper again.

Hilda turns to greet her niece and start telling them exactly what it is she’s prepared for them and as she sets it on the table in front of them, three perfectly made up plates, she motions for her sister to put her newspaper down.

They dig in and chew silently until Hilda, looking at her sister with a bright smile, comments on how her sister dear seems rather ravenous this mourn.

Zelda says nothing but slows down, deciding to drink her coffee instead.

If Sabrina isn’t mistaken she can see a faint blush appear on her aunt Z's cheeks. Actually, she thinks to herself, Zelda is looking positively radiant, the slight blush adding to the glow of her cheeks, her eyes seem their brightest green.

‘You look positively radiant Zelda, penny dreadful for your thoughts?’ Hilda asks toeing a very thin line with her sister now.

‘I don’t need a reason to look good.’ She replies with an air that clearly tells her sister that she always looks good. She puts her glassed back on the end of her nose and disappears behind her newspaper once more.

Hilda takes this as sign of defeat but she’s had her little fun.

When the pink lipped, blue eye shadowed witch leaves Sabrina hopes her aunt will engage with her again. And as if her aunt can feel her stare through the newspaper she puts it down and smiles at the girl reaching for her cigarettes, accompanying holder and lighter.

‘Shouldn’t you be of too, niece?’

‘Yes, aunt Zelda.’ She answers rather childlike.

But there is nothing childlike in her movements as she gets up from the table and reaches for her schoolbag, making sure that her aunt sees just how short her skirt can get.

Just before Sabrina is out of her aunt's sight and quite sure the redhead had said her last words she hear her deep sultry voice.

‘Sabrina?’

‘Yes auntie.’

‘Be sure to be a good girl for your teacher now.’

The entire walk to school Sabrina can feel herself getting wetter and wetter at the thought of seeing Miss Wardwell and making her report to her.


	3. Chapter 3

After school hours. In Miss Wardwell’s office.

If her friends notice a certain change in Sabrina’s outfit this bright but windy morning they don’t say anything nor do they say anything about their friend’s frequent visits to Miss Wardwell’s office.

Sabrina can hardly suppress the excitement she feels now that school is finally over and she is standing outside her favourite teacher’s office. She knock and is invited to enter.

Mary greets her with a smile but stays put, seated behind her desk. The young witch looks at her with questioning eyes, needed the older woman to lead her. Miss Wardwell makes her wait a few moments more, scribbling something on a students paper her hair falling about her sharp face. With a flip of her hair she set the pen down and looks at her pupil.

‘Begin.’ Is all the red lipped woman says.

All through her school day Sabrina’s mind had wondered away from her lessons and her friends chatter to this very moment in time and how she would handle it. She had fantasised about and practiced the things say was going to say and the way she’d move around the woman’s space with an air of indifference in her head all day while Baxter High moved around her. But the cool persona of someone so sure of herself and her allure faltered under the gaze of her teacher blue eyed stare.

She could feel liquid heat between her legs, she had been feeling it all day but now that slick heat was seeping into her panties and oh how she wished the woman across from her would make that aching feeling go away. 

Miss Wardwell cleared her throat bringing Sabrina back to herself from somewhere deep between sweaty thighs.

‘I, um, I undressed in front of the mirror, I still had your underwear on and I thought about how well the colour suited me and how well you had chosen.’ Sabrina began.

She had had another look at everything in the black bag Miss Wardwell had given her. There was so much to see, the delicate pieces of precious fabrics with their precise and tiny embroidery were truly beautiful to behold and as she examined them she thought about how much effort her teacher had put in selecting each and every item just for her. Making her way towards the woman’s office however she realised it was pretty bold to assume this of her. Maybe her aunt Z had been more involved than Sabrina knew. And being her aunt, Zelda knew her niece’s body better than Miss Wardwell did.

‘Did you choose them?’ She added quietly putting slight emphasis on the word did.

Miss Wardwell couldn’t help but find this shy and needy Sabrina before her adorably cute. In her white little skirt, how innocent it made her look, quite the opposite from the Sabrina that came to her in her dream last night. Images of the girl in straps of shiny black leather strategically placed across her body flashed through her mind’s eye.

‘I did, however you aunt Zelda insisted on weighing in.’ Mary stated.

‘That explains the selection of black items then.’ Sabrina grinned emboldened by the knowledge Miss Warwell had probably imagined what lingerie she might look good in.

Miss Wardwell grinned back at her.

‘Very astute.’

‘I like all the gift you gave me last night, Miss Wardwell, very much.’ Sabrina said stepping that much closer to her teacher’s desk.

‘Elaborate.’ Mary said and placed her chin on her fists giving Sabrina her full attention. Those penetrating blue eyes made Sabrina shift her weight from one foot to the other, her thighs clenching together.

‘Well, the way it’s colour reminded me of your lips was nice.’ Sabrina admitted lowering her eyes to the desk. It was simply too difficult to keep looking into those seemingly endless blue pools.

‘I was surprised and delighted when I realised it could move on its own.’ ‘That is some enchantment Miss Wardwell, I can honestly say I’ve never felt such pleasure.’

‘Details, please.’

When Sabrina let her eyes make contact she saw nothing but calm encouragement.

‘I was wearing the pink lace set still and I was in my bed but when it stared to work it’s magic I had to throw the covers back I was so hot.’ ‘It found my….’ ‘It went right where I needed it most and it felt so good Miss Wardwell.’

Mary smiled an understanding smile at her.

‘I could feel it slip inside me, Miss Wardwell, all warm and hard, buzzing, but I was so ready, so wet I felt nothing but divine pleasure when it moved inside me faster and faster and then I could see you and hear you, almost feel you then I came.’ Her voice sounded different now.

Mary could see how the shyness evaporated when Sabrina had started to speak again, now she was moving, not much but the slow side to side of her hips was hypnotic not to mention the way she’d put flat palm to her thighs and shifted the white thin fabric over bare hips.

‘Well, I am glad to be of help.’ Mary said. 

Sabrina couldn’t be sure whether she meant help as in giving her the wonderful tool or help as in making her come serving as Sabrina’s very own pin-up girl. Either way she was pleased with how she was able to be somewhat alluring towards the end. Because this was the end of their meeting for today, she could feel it as sure as she felt the sticky wet mess her pussy had become.

Sure enough Miss Wardwell got to her feet and Sabrina knows she is dismissed. But the woman doesn't extend her arm towards her door, she comes up close to her and raises her arms to slowly land her hands on Sabrina’s shoulders. 

‘You know…’ Mary begins softly as she runs a hand through white blonde locks. ‘Good girls get a kiss for every orgasm.’

Sabrina instantly rises up on the balls of her feet to meet the brunette’s devilishly red lips and moans into the kiss.

When Mary pulls back Sabrina kisses her again and then again and then she licks her tongue across the woman’s lips in hunger.

A knock on the door. 

Then in rapid secession, a wide eyed look, a sad smile with a quickly muttered spell to follow and Sabrina finds herself standing in the mortuary’s entrance hall.

Near the witching hour. Zelda’s bedroom. Mary’s bedroom.

‘I saw her run up the stairs when she got back and I saw more of her then I should if she wore that to school.’ Zelda voiced trying to sound concerned but Mary wasn’t fooled.

‘You didn’t see her this morning? I thought you lot always had breakfast together….. doesn’t Hilda delight in making her family home cooked meals?’ Mary smirked at the redhead portrayed in her mirror.

‘Yes well..’ Zelda trailed of looking away from the smirking red lips.

‘It’s OK for you to enjoy but not… anyone else.’ Mary finished Zelda’s sentence for her.

Zelda chose to ignore this and focus on the previously divulged progress her lover had made with her niece.

‘So if there hadn’t been a knock, Mary?’ 

‘Then yes, all sorts could’ve happened.’ Mary said. Now she was the one to look way from her mirror.

‘Could have happened?’ ‘Why do you say it like that?’

Silence.

‘Mary.’ Zelda purred.

‘I, you know, you turn me on so, when you’re like this Zelda Spellman.’ Mary whispered close to the mirror. ‘You’re so pretty in this light, so milky white and flame haired, I lust after you.’

Slightly blushing Zelda shakes her head no nevertheless.

‘Nice try Miss Wardwell.’ ‘Please tell me what has got you avoiding my questions.’ The flamed haired beauty urged.

‘You…’ Mary sighed. ‘You really don’t see any issue, any issue at all at pimping your own lover out to your eighteen year old niece?’

Green eyes looked surprised then full of understanding and as she answered there was nothing but honesty in them.

‘No, I really do not, Mary.’

‘She was very adorable in her attempt at seducing me.’ Mary admits after a moment.

‘I bet she was, methinks our girl has a lot of potential.’

Mary smiled at the ginger woman’s use of the term our girl. 

‘Oh and Mary one last thing before I let you go, I had a sneaking suspicion what your first move might be on my darling niece and therefor might have gone to investigate last night.

‘Oh yes.’ Mary inquired breezily. 

But Zelda’s smirk told her she could see the brunette’s cheeks heating up, her eagerness apparent in her eyes now. 

‘Well, I could tell I was right.’ She tells her.

‘The moans of sheer pleasure told me I was.’ ‘She uttered a name upon arriving.’ Zelda left her sentence dangling.

Mary did not dare to hope but one look at the other woman told her, it had been her name. Warmth spread through her body anew and left her with a satisfied smile. She gazed into her mirror happily and her eyes followed the movement of delicate pale hands tipped in blood red. 

Zelda, wearing her own satisfied smile, lets her hands wonder over her body, trailing them down from her throat leaving faint scratches behind, over her round breasts, pausing to squeeze the hardened peaks, before dropping them out of sight. She wanted to be in bed, close her eyes and let her lusty mind wander wherever it wanted. 

Her pale skin did always look so tantalising framed by midnight blue silk Mary thought dreamily before Zelda brought her back.

‘Four kisses you said, ah to be young.’ And with that final tease Zelda ran her finger over her mirror in a perfect circle and hung up on Mary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you to everyone who's kudos and hits made me smile. A longer chapter for you this time. Enjoy!

Seconds later. The mortuary after hours. 

Zelda hesitated but only for a moment, figuring she had every right to snoop on her niece after all the girl had put the family through, she could very easily be up to no good. The fact that this wasn’t really the reason she wanted to peer into the witches bedroom was a thought she could easily push to the back of her mind.

She turned off the lights in her bedroom with a single movement of her hand and leaned forward to draw a circle on her mirror again this time she whispered her niece’s name, Sabrina Spellman.

And there she was, standing near her bed with her back to her aunt’s gaze. Zelda’s eyes travel from the girls black pumps to the silk stockings covering her legs, being held up by a dainty little gather belt, to the bare skin of her back her sharp shoulder blades casting a shadow on her pale skin to the girl’s now magically white looking blond hair.

When the young witch turns the redhead in the mirror gets a shock to the heart and a jolt between her thighs.

Her niece seems to be silently acting out some sexy scenario and from the way she’s holding her chin up high, eyes cast down imperiously while pretend smoking from a silver cigarette holder Zelda knows precisely who she is pretending to portray, her.

A tingly feeling spreads through her body only to settle right there, where she is al ready moist. Zelda uncrosses and recrosses her legs, a hand smoothing down her own stocking, her hand hot on her thigh, she squeezes them together tightly.

She sits back however and lights a real cigarette, ready for a show.

Soon the girls dispenses of the silver item and setting it down on her bedside table she slowly slides down her black lace panties. Her bare bottom clear for Zelda to see looks very cute still with its suspenders holding up her stockings. Sabrina climbs on the bed and the black straps stretch over her ass and upper thighs. She even leaves the fuck me pumps on and raises her knees when she puts a her hand under her pillow.

Zelda can see the red object now, how big it looks in her nieces dainty hand. She soon let’s go though and the object, as Zelda knew it would, moves towards her nieces pussy gliding over Sabrina’s al ready undulating body. 

Zelda can barely finish her smoke before she hears the girl reaching her crescendo, she must’ve been desperate, little tramps that she is. Blindly stubbing out her cigarette the older witch watches as the younger trashes around in her bed a stream of oh’s leaving her lips before she cries yes, yes oh Miss Wardwell, yes make me come!.’ 

Eager to come once more herself Zelda quickly draws another circle on her mirror and stalks for her bed but before she gets into it she sends a quick message to Mary. 

Saturday morning. The mortuary’s kitchen.

‘You um, er… you look nice this morning, my love.’ Hilda says to Sabrina when the latter joins her aunts for breakfast.

‘Thank you aunt Hilda, so do you.’ Sabrina can practically hear her other aunt smirk behind her paper, a German one today, and is glad her aunt Hilda can’t read her own sisters mind. That would surely mean triple the amount of trips she’d have to take to the Cain pit.

‘Thank you dear.’ Hilda says stroking a hand over the girl’s head and setting a plate of waffles in front of her.

‘More coffee, Zelds?’

‘No.’ 

The rest of their breakfast passes in near silence, all three witches deep in thought. When Hilda Spellman gets ready to leave for works she demand a private word with her sister.

‘I don’t know what you are talking about sister.’ Zelda says with her usual superiority.

‘Oh come on love, it is obvious, her hair for one thing.’

‘I thought it looked nice.’ Zelda responds calmly, in contrast with her blood still tingling, her heart thumping that bit faster.

‘You would.’ Hilda accuses turning to leave.

‘Jealous are we?’

But Hilda just closes the door behind her in her sister’s face leaving Zelda to smirk to herself. Her sister was right of course, as she so often is, their niece did appear at breakfast today looking like her twin, a mini Zelda as she had put it. The older sister would never admit that she was thrilled by this turn of events even if her baby sister had no idea of her goings on with Sabrina or Mary.

One look at her niece still remained seated at the kitchen table she decides on a course of action.

‘Come upstairs with me, Sabrina.’ It is not a question.

Sabrina gets up, passes her waiting aunt to proceed her up the stairs.

‘Your bedroom.’

Once in the room Zelda begins speaking to the girl kindly, or at least as kind as is possible for her to be.

‘You do look lovely niece.’ 

Sabrina’s face lights up at these words only to fall again at her aunt’s nexts.

‘However I can not have you looking this way.’ She then pads over to the girl’s wardrobe and searches for a moment, pulling out a very Sabrina like outfit, a playful yet neat set consisting of a shirt jumper and trousers in muted Fall colours. She lays them over the end of her niece’s cast iron bed frame and steps to Sabrina standing closely behind her.

Sabrina can feel her aunt’s breathing, her warmth and for a small moment she closes her eyes to wallow in the feeling of closeness to her stern aunt.

Zelda reaching for the zip on the back of Sabrina rather severe midnight blue dress proceeds to glide it down before she slides the dress down the girl’s slim shoulders. Very carefully and with gentle hands Zelda helps her young witchling step out of it, a bit wobbly in those heels that just don’t suit her quite yet. 

She then points at the shoes and Sabrina steps out of them. Running her finger over the young witch’s underwear she hums with appreciation.

‘Very nice.’ She smiles. 

She bends and releases the garter belts clips holding up her stocking. One by one Zelda rolls the silk down her nieces legs then releases the belt and pulls it free from her body.

‘There.’ Her aunt says. ‘Won’t need these for now, will we.’ Her aunt had selected for her to wear trousers after all.

‘Now get me a tissue.’ Zelda commands her niece her voice less sweet but with that edge of danger it so often has.

Zelda sits down on the large wooded chest at the bottom of Sabrina’s bed and motions for the girl to come to her.

With Sabrina standing at her knees Zelda shuffles forward a bit, knees knocking into Sabrina, it makes the girl look down in time to see delicate hands grasp fabric and with one movement her aunt rucks up her skirt to reveal the tops of lacy stockings. 

Her aunt’s next move has Sabrina’s colour rising. Moving her feet apart she pulls Sabrina to her and the young witch steps in-between her aunt thighs.

Zelda takes the tissue and raises it to her lips and wets it with her tongue. Sabrina leans in and lets her aunt rub of her lipstick. Her aunt Zelda’s stare is intense while she wipes her nieces lips, that and the fact the wet tissues is her wet makes Sabrina’s mouth water, her skin flushed with arousal. 

She is not sure what is happening though and therefor just lets it. In the back of her mind she feels she ought to be tougher than this but something about her aunt has her as meek as a little lamb. She also isn’t sure whether her aunt is angry with her or not, Sabrina has long learned that aunt Zelda’s physical contact, whether it be the hugs and kisses Sabrina received when she was little or the way her aunt had comforted her after the whole Kinkle brothers affair, wasn’t a completely safe place. Her unbelievably harsh and sometimes very loud words could cut through you just a moment later. And she could stay angry for such a very long time, Sabrina had often suspected that aunt Hilda had told her sister to be nice to Sabrina even if she was still angry, just pretend, it’s been weeks, she had overheard her aunt Hilda tell her sister in a rather exhausted tone of voice. And so her aunt had always been affectionate with her niece but Sabrina never completely let her guard down with her the way she did with aunt Hilda.

Zelda is done, she puts the tissue down. She looks into her nieces eyes who just looks back at her, dazed. Zelda lifts her hand up to the girls jaw and runs it forward into the girls perfectly coiffed hair.

‘This style is far too neat for a wild bright young thing such as yourself.’ And proceeds to run both hands through it to mess it up. Sabrina closes her eyes to her aunts soft touch, her nails softly scraping her scalp which gives her tingles al through out her body.

‘You should only ever be yourself, niece.’ She says and closes her knees pushing the girl from in between them and getting up.

‘Now get dressed, Sabrina.’ ‘What are you up to today, you are leaving right, I mean you must have plans, no school, no academy?’ 

Sabrina buttons her trousers before answering. 

‘Yes, I am going to meet the gang in a bit.’ She says. ‘They are working on a new song and I have been wanting to hear it.’

A bit too fast and a bit too much detail to be entirely believable. Her plan might work then and with that pleasant though she wishes her niece a good time and exits her bedroom.

Sabrina looks after her thinking that if she wanted to be like either of her aunts, as sweet and helpful as aunt Hilda is, she would want to be like her aunt Zelda for sure. She had always admired her though maybe not always agreeing with her but the older she got the more she wanted to be like her sensual and deadly powerful aunt. But maybe a bit nicer, it had taken Sabrina a long time to get over the knowledge that her aunt actually killed her sister from time to time. She remembered the casual way Zelda had spoken about it even though it was clear Sabrina was really upset. An image of her aunt Zelda bent over miss Wardwell’s knees being spanked forms in her mind and she smiles to herself, just what the woman deserves.

Some time later. The Mortuary’s front porch.

Mary finds the door open and hastily steps inside. There, on the middle staircase that leads to two more staircases each leading up to a different wing of the large house, stands Zelda Spellman in all her Hellish glory.

‘Miss Wardwell.’

‘Miss Spellman.’

‘Oh my Zelda, you look good enough to eat.’ The longing in her lover’s raw voice makes her burn with need.

‘Be my guest.’ She parts her legs just slightly running her hands down into a v beside her naked pussy leaving them to rest on her upper thighs.

Mary lunges forward, tearing her shiny black coat off to reveal a skin tight strapless tube dress in the deepest of crimsons.

She kneels before her ginger goddess and grabs a leg, her mouth going to her inner thigh at once to place wet kisses along it in heady lust as she swing it over her shoulder.

Her mouth finds the source of her need and latches on, she licks Zelda from entrance to clit and groans into her, the sound vibrating pleasantly into Zelda’s body. 

‘Oh Zelda you are so wet.’ The brunette manages to pant before returning to lap and suck at the redheads throbbing clit. 

‘I need… oh Mar Mar Mary, I need.’ Zelda stuttered.

But Mary knew her lover well, in an instance they were on Zelda’s bed, Zelda lying on her back, her legs propped up and open, Mary, now completely naked but for the single sweet red lace garter placed on her left thigh, between them, her head moving in tandem with her ass, hands gripping Zelda’s dark and expensive bedsheets.

‘Oh Mary yes, that’s it! Hecate yes, Mar, yes right there!’ Zelda comes hard with a gush of wetness.

Mary wastes no time, panting hard but so turned on she can’t stop, she flips the woman beneath her and her shapely pale bottom cries out for her to assault it. She lifts her hand and slaps it down hard right across the cheeks with some force, she doesn’t pull it away but lets it feel the movement for a moment. But then she is reaching down until she can lick the place sweetly, is it sweet however, because the next slap hits that much harder on the wet skin. But then that tongue is on her again and Zelda moans in pleasure, she raises her hips of the bed when Mary starts biting her.

‘Mary, again.’ The flushed ginger sighs.

‘Again Mary, how I like it.’ But Mary didn’t need those words, she knew, so she sat up on her knees and a second later a strap-on magically appeared, lying across the back of the witches stocking clad legs. Zelda in turn knew how much Mary liked seeing her like this, naked but for her garter belt, stockings and heels. And red lips of course but that was obvious, why the woman would ever wear a different shade was beyond Mary and she had told the redheaded beauty so, almost angrily. Beside which if the redhead did then they would always match and that left Mary with a giddy feeling swirling low in her tummy.

Zelda and Mary silently moved in position, Mary’s ears trained on the other witch's breathy little whimpers, she was so sexy once fucked and desperate for more. Her hips never stopped moving with need and by now her wetness was dripping down her thighs, Mary could see it clearly from her position behind her. She lifted a hand to the wet slit and gathered up her moistness to smear all over the dick now jutting up and out from her hips. Mary spread her knees just a little wider with a soft hand and Zelda canted her hips upwards to her and Mary slid inside of her. It was utter bliss, Mary felt Zelda insides clench around her pseudo phallus magic letting her feel everything. Soon she was pumping into the witch sopping wet cunt with wild abandon. She had to hold on to the redheads hips tightly and her sharp long nails were making crescent moon shapes in the delicate pale skin. 

Mary loved Zelda’s bare back, tiny freckles to be found if you looked carefully, she loved the red baby hairs curling at the nape of her neck from sweat and body heat. 

Zelda fell down to her elbows and Mary following the movement plunged even deeper inside the woman’s silken slick pussy, she felt that rushing feeling gathering all the pleasure from every single nerve ending she had to come together at place the two witches were connected and then she burst, she burst inside of her lover who was screaming her name in amongst the Hecate fucks. 

Mary kept moving inside her lover until those hypnotic hips stopped moving back and forth.

Mary came to lie next to her, her magical dick magically gone, she urged Zelda to roll over to her side and snuggles up behind her. Only when Mary fucked Zelda this good and exactly how she liked it would she allow Mary to be big spoon to her little spoon.

Zelda reasoned Mary wasn’t the sole reason for her utter completion just now but wants the woman to remain in a very good mood so she lets it happen. If she is honest with herself it feels kind of nice lying there post carnal with her lovers beautifully toned arms around her, holding onto her for dear life, her full breasts pressed tightly against her bare back, their legs a tangled mess. However Mary and she were not an item and this sort of behaviour came dangerously close to caring, to something more and that involved feelings and heartbreak, something Zelda had no interest in, displease you very much.

So after a few more minutes Zelda broke loose under the guise of sitting up to be able to smoke a cigarette. And smoke she did because she was finding it rather hard to find her voice just now.

In the end Zelda decided not to tell Mary she had accidentally on purpose made Sabrina aware of something happening that might be worth sticking around for. She wasn’t even sure the girl had really stuck around after all. No use in telling Mary something she might never need know.

Saturday afternoon. At Mary Wardwell’s cottage.

When Mary comes home to her cozy cottage she find Sabrina soaped up and naked in her bathtub.

‘I am so sorry Miss Wardwell, for letting myself in but I desperately needed a bath and my aunt Zelda banished me from the house.’ Sabrina says looking up at her teacher with big doe eyes.

‘I am almost done.’ She continues. ‘Just these left.’ And she raises the wash cloth to her chests and starts soaping up her pert little breasts. Mary follows the movement of the witch’s hands closely for her wash cloth free hand is caressing her other breast, up and over she goes, the milky white soap decorating her skin makes her glisten and Mary really wants to enclose her lips around one of the sweet pink buds. Sabrina moans softly and throws her head back, the young witch’s throat is flushed bright pink and looks ready to sink your teeth in.

Mary stays still no longer and rushes forward kicking off her heels and dragging the little wooded stool closer to the bath.

‘Please, let me.’ And Sabrina opens hazy eyes to Miss Wardwell and grins, handing her the cloth.

Mary dips the cloth in the warm water with both hands and resumes where Sabrina left of, her little breasts feel so soft, like Sabrina Mary uses both hands and soon she want to feel more, she slides one hand up to rest at the nape of the witch’s neck the other down her stomach. Sabrina’s legs fall open and Mary’s fingers loosen on the cloth to plunge two fingers in the girl’s pussy without warning. The white blonde spasms and groans deeply.

‘Oh Miss Wardwell, yes!’ She cries when Mary begins pumping in her doubly wet cunt. 

Sabrina plays with her tits while soapy water sloshes over her stomach and elbows. In no time at all Mary has the girl rearing up, eyes tightly shut and panting. Mary adds another finger, twists her body around slightly, and now when she pumps three fingers into the girl the heel of her hand bumps into her clit and this has her warning her teacher breathily.

‘Oh I’m gonna.. I’m going to, Yes, Miss… oh yes right there, harder Miss, harder! I am gonna come!’ She exclaims her voice bouncing off the bathroom tiles. 

Mary moves forward, never stopping her movements and kisses the girl whose tongue is immediately pushed into her mouth, but it is a very sloppy kiss because Sabrina is so close.

‘FUCK!’ Was what she shouted when she toppled over the edge into complete bliss, her pussy was throbbing madly and she could hardly breath but by Hecate did she feel good, every ounce of her body felt liquified as though she was one with the water, she could just flow away into oblivion.

Lips on her chest was the first tangible thing Sabrina was aware of.

Mary’s eyes found Sabrina's and she blinked up at her repeatedly.

‘You are a wonder, you truly are.’

Mary felt overcome with pride at her sexual prowess but tries hard not to let her face show it, looking away surreptitiously. Then she feels a wet hand on her cheek and their eyes meet again, the young witch lets her hand glide into the woman’s frankly giant mane of hair, eyes following the movement, she is surprised by how soft it is, letting a quiet oh of wonder fall from her lips.

Mary could admit herself a smile at this.

‘Miss Wardwell?’ Sabrina began questioningly, she waited for the older witch to look at her again.

’Miss Wardwell, do I sound like my aunt Zelda sounds, when you fuck her?’

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ Mary said but knew the lie sounded very feeble.

‘uh-huh, sure, it’s OK you know, I am pretty sure my aunt wanted me to catch you two.’

‘Catch us?’ She asked.

‘Yes My aunt Zelda wanted me out of the house desperately and wasn’t dressed for breakfast like she always is, even on Saturdays, she was still in her pjamas but her hair and make-up were as flawless as always.’ Sabrina stated boldly. 

Mary noticed post carnal Sabrina had a certain glint in her eyes, as if she felt powerful. And very much like her aunt Zelda she seem to have no qualms about being naked. 

‘And seeing the two of you are apparently intimate enough to discuss my intimates I figured there was a good chance you guys were fucking.’ 

Mary was observing the young witch in her tub and felt it had been a very sneaky thing for Zelda to do, sending her a message reading; I need you to put your face in my pussy, tomorrow morning, dress like the utter vixen you are. x your honeybee, late last night. How could she refuses such an offer. She had given the redhead that nickname one evening after Zelda and her wicked tongue had brought the brunette to orgasm in truly spectacular fashion, thrice. Zelda hated it and Mary could not help but tease her, little Zee, my cute honeybee she rhymed in a sing song voice, this had Mary sitting rather uneasily for two days, plenty of time to contemplate whether the redhead had hated the nickname more than being called cute. And whether she should call it her again if it resulted in such a deliciously harsh spanking. 

‘So, do I?’ Sabrina asks again pulling her teacher out of her reverie.

‘Do I sound like my aunt when I come?’

‘Yes.’ Mary admits shortly.

Sabrina beams and placing her hands on the edge of the tub for balance gets up and stands there, dripping with water, her skin shiny and flushed right in front of her teachers face.

Mary can see the swollen pink lips beneath silver blond curls and licks her lips and takes a deep breath in.

‘Do you want to find out whether I taste like her too, Miss Wardwell?’

Mary groans then pulls the girl from the tub flush against her and carries her to the bedroom before throwing her on the bed.

Sabrina let out a giggle.

‘That’s a yes then!’


	5. Chapter 5

Some time later. Zelda’s bedroom. Mary’s bedroom.

‘Mary.’ The redhead is surprised to see her peering out from her vanity’s mirror.

‘Your niece just left.’ 

‘Sabrina was at your cottage?’

‘Yes.’ Mary’s eyes shift away from Zelda’s face.

‘And what, pray tell, was she doing there.’ Zelda didn’t sound stern however just curious.

‘You don’t have any idea, Zelda?’

‘I, um, no, I don’t.’

‘Hmmm so it would come as a total surprise then if I were to tell you I found your niece in my tub when I got home.’

‘It does.’ And by the look on her face it truly was. Mary grinned, she could tell her ginger love desperately wanted to hear more.

‘She said you’d banished her from the house and she really needed a bath.’

‘A bath.’ The image forming in her head as soon as Mary had uttered the words.

‘Yes, so of course I offered my assistance.’ The brunette smiled.

‘Naturally.’

‘I fingered her right there, in the tub, Zelda.’ Mary said, and saw the redhead swallow a moan.

‘And how was that?’

‘Wet.’ Mary answered those red lips curling into an evil grin, icy blue eyes sparkling.

‘I can only image.’

‘Oh, I don’t know about that…’ Mary left her sentence dangling.

‘Your niece asked me a question after she reached the top of Mount Doom.’ Mary said after a while.

‘And what was that.’ Zelda couldn’t help but ask.

‘She asked me whether she sounded like you when she came.’ Mary divulged.

‘Oh my, did she really?’

‘Yes and after admitting to her that she did in fact sound like her aunt Zelda when in the throes of passion.’ Mary smirked at the other witch before carrying on, the enjoyment visible on her sharp face now.

‘She stood up from the bath, you know, silky soap gliding down her flushed skin and her witch’s garden right in my face.’ She paused again just to give her lover time to picture the image she described.

‘She asked me another question.’

‘Well.’ Zelda groaned.

‘Well, she asked me.’ These pauses were making her lover more and more agitated and Mary just loved to see her squirm.

‘She asked whether I would like to find out if she tasted like her aunt Zelda too.’

Zelda was flushed with heat now and quickly looked away, she didn’t quite know how to play it, how to respond to something like that and remained silent. She looked around for her cigarettes and spotting them hastily lit one, nerves calming down a bit at the first hit.

‘Well, Mary… um, job well done.’ Zelda said when she realised the witch in the mirror wasn’t going to speak until she did.

‘My pleasure.’

‘I can hear Hilda, goodbye Mary.’ Zelda said shortly, her forefinger al ready moving to draw a circle on the glass surface.

The lie was not convincing, both women knew it, but thank Hecate Mary let the redhead hang up on her with a quiet goodnight Zelda.

Evening. The mortuary.

Zelda had heard her niece come home shortly after her conversation with Mary and could for the life of her not will herself to go down to dinner. Seeing her niece fresh from a carnal session with Mary, her sister flitting around them desperately trying to make pleasant conversation was more than she could bare.

She could not avoid her niece forever however and telling herself it would only make things worse the longer she waited she eventually made her way downstairs to find her sister and niece in the living room. A weak witch she was not.

The moment Zelda sits down in her usual chair she feel tension building in the room, the air between her and her niece almost vibrating with intention. Hilda is oblivious as she sits knitting, Zelda looks at her sister, partly to remind herself that the woman is there, and wonders what she would say if she knew anything of what transpired the last few days. She knows her sister would be appalled when Zelda internally thanks her unlucky stars that Hilda dear can’t use her powers on her, yet another gift of being the elder sister. The thoughts now racing each other around in the redhead’s mind make even her feel a little uneasy, even though she had always felt in her full right to do whatever she pleases. Besides her sister had always been a prude, what did she know, really? Finally losing her virginity to that mortal shopkeeper, Zelda remembers thinking whether he had kept on his vampire threads when he finally went where no man had gone before. Fitting really that her sister’s familiars are spiders she had thought wickedly, blow away the cobwebs indeed.

And then Zelda realises an in with Sabrina is presenting itself, Hilda. So when Sabrina voices that she's going to bed a few hours later Zelda is quick to tell her she will tuck her in for the night. She ignores her sister, whose initial look of surprise is followed by a look that clearly said, oh Zelds, you softie, and stalks out of the room. 

Both women change into their night clothes, wash up and brush their teeth so that when Zelda softly knocks on Sabrina’s door, they are both ready for bed.

Zelda comes to sit on the side of her niece’s bed and folds her hands on her lap.

‘You mustn’t mind your aunt Hilda.’ Zelda says, her tone of voice quite neutral. 

‘What do you mean, aunt Zelda?’

‘Well, we both know she isn’t one for, you know, well, she doesn’t partake in Lupercalia for one thing, never has.’

‘Yes, aunt Hilda is more the baking, knitting type.’ Sabrina agrees.

‘Exactly, and even though there is nothing wrong with that, I mean I can’t comprehend how she hasn’t died from boredom, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to follow in her footsteps.’

‘Right.’

‘I wouldn’t want you to feel bad about your soapy adventure this afternoon.’ Zelda says and gives the girl a hopeful smile.

‘You know about that, how?’

‘Let’s just say Miss Wardwell and I share everything.’ And with a kiss to her forehead her aunt Zelda has gotten up from her bed and is gone, leaving Sabrina to ponder her words yet again.

Sunday evening. The mortuary.

Sitting in the tub Sabrina can feel some of the pain ebb through the glowing arousal that is finally starting to wear off. She had taken a look in the mirror when she got home and found her back severely scratched, her bottom spanked bright red, it hadn’t hurt at the time, no hurt wasn’t a feeling she experienced in the company of her frankly dangerously sexy teacher, but now she wishes she knew some kind of magic way to just vanish the pain from her exhausted body.

‘Sabrina.’ Came a sudden soft voice through the door, pulling Sabrina from that sleepy calm feeling she always and only got from lying in warm soft water.

‘Yes.’

Aunt Zelda came through the door and Sabrina sat up, knees against her chest. Surprised by this sudden visit and the fact she wasn’t actually in bed asleep but in a tub, she forgot about the scratches that her aunt would surely notice.

‘I’ll be right back.’ And she was or so it seemed to Sabrina, her aunt had taken her robe off and sat beside the bath in her nighty, a jar of something in her hand.

‘Turn to me.’ And Sabrina did.

There was no pain just soft hands and cool creme, a few muttered words and Zelda screwed the lid back on, putting the little jar aside.

She reached for the cloth hanging over the edge of the porcelain tub and dipped it in the water.

She waited for a few moments to let the creme and her accompanying magic sink in and only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Then she lifted the cloth to her niece’s back and washed the creme away leaving behind nothing but clear pale skin.

Turning back Sabrina found her aunt’s eyes.

‘Thank you.’

Zelda only smiled in response, a quick curl of the lip.

Mary hadn’t told Zelda about any new encounter with her niece but recognised the symptoms immediately. Should she ask her niece whether she had enjoyed herself, surely Mary wouldn’t really hurt her, she was smitten Zelda could tell and the woman wasn’t that bad, not really.

‘You look like you had some fun.’ Zelda said.

‘I did, I like it rough.’ The young witch answered, looking the older witch right in the eye.

Tension filled the room again. Hearing her niece talk like that made her heart beat a little faster, the bathroom was very warm and damp.

Her niece shifted and slowly, so slowly got on her knees, then to her feet, the water gliding down her body just the way Zelda had pictured it, and now she was faced with white blond curls covering pink lips that glistened in the candle light just like Mary had.

Sabrina turned around and showed her aunt her bare bottom to display further evidence of the fun she’d had.

And before she knew what she was doing Zelda had her hands on her niece’s naked bottom. She could feel the heat coming off it still. She heard her niece give a little whimper when she caressed her, hands moving over the perfectly round ass with more pressure now. Then Sabrina straight up moaned because her aunt had squeezed her flesh. 

And Zelda instantly smooths her palms against the tender flesh again. They seem frozen in the moment and the only sounds their breath and the soft dripping of water droplets. Zelda watches the light flicker on her niece’s pale wet skin, completely taken in she moves her hands from the young woman’s hips to below the cheeks where a little pinkness can be seen as well, Mary’s aim could go a bit awry when she got really excited.

Sabrina feels arousal flood her tummy again and squeezes her thighs together, this seems to break her aunt from her spell as she gets up to fetch a towel.

Zelda holds her hand out for her niece to take and helps her balance so she can safely step from the clawfoot bath tub. Her aunt wraps a big black towel around her and lets Sabrina lean into her, overtaken by the moment and the soft warm weight against her, Zelda puts her arms around the girl and squeezes softly.

They stand like that for a while.

‘Now you’d better get ready for bed, young lady, you’ve got school in the morning.’ 

Sabrina doesn’t answer just pulls the towel tighter around her frame as her aunt's arms release her.

‘Will you come kiss me good night, aunt Zelda?’ The girls questions when her aunt is about to slip through the door.

‘Certainly.’

Sabrina is all tucked into bed and smiles sadly at her aunt Hilda. Why did she have to pick tonight of all nights to come tuck her in, it was true she used to do it all the time, but since Sabrina’s dark baptism the frequency of which she did had diminished immensely. 

Surely her other aunt wouldn’t show up anymore now. Sabrina started to wonder if she hadn’t been a bit too bold with her aunt. Now she was faced with aunt Hilda she realised nothing the other aunt had done was very explicit. Zelda had seen her naked a lot, both her aunts had, it was part of their religion after all. Her aunt Zelda had certainly thought her to be free with her body, open with her mind because only then could she experience all that it meant to be a powerful witch.

She waited in the dim light, staring up at the ceiling, little flecks of light were chasing each other, she was exhausted, sleep had almost taken her when her door opens slowly with a creak.

Her aunt Zelda drifted towards her, smooth and silent, as if she were a mere ghost, a vision of pure white with an orange glow around a face so beautiful it looked like it was carved from stone.

The dip in the bed made Sabrina realise she was real and really there, smiling down at her.

‘Can’t sleep?’

‘No.’ But the young witch couldn’t play it coy. ‘I needed my kiss.’

‘Then you shall have it.’

Sabrina looked up at the perfectly made-up face of her aunt, her hair still perfect. Those red lips looked so inviting and as her aunt leaned in Sabrina yearned to be kissed by them.

Zelda kisses her just once, a quick kiss, over before Sabrina had time to feel or think anything. 

Blinking her eyes open she finds her aunt still hovering close above her and shoots her a questioning look, lips parted and glistening.

Her aunt kisses her again, this time pressing down for longer. A quick breath mingled in their closeness and Zelda kisses her again. She feels her niece’s tongue on her lips as she lick her bottom one. A seconds pause, heart beating rapidly then Zelda opens her mouth to her. Sabrina pushes her tongue in and starts kissing her deeply when the older witch moans into her mouth. 

A loud bang followed by a thud sounds outside the room and the pair pulls apart, Zelda glances around instantly and Sabrina falls back against her pillows, a satisfied grin on her face.

‘What is my insipid sister up to now?’ Zelda snarls, her mood quickly ruined.

‘Go to sleep Sabrina.’

‘Yes aunt Zelda.’

The next morning. The mortuary’s kitchen.

‘How did you sleep love?’ Hilda asks as she serves her niece eggs on toast.

‘Wonderfully.’ Sabrina says, with a radiant smile and her aunt smiles back at her, probably thinking this was due to her tucking her in last night. 

Sabrina turns to her aunt Zelda, who for once isn’t hid behind a newspaper, the look she gives her makes her blush a little. To share this sexy secret with her aunt Zelda is thrilling, for Sabrina is sure after last night events her aunt is into it, so to speak, and is dying to kiss her again.

There’s no opportunity however as she isn’t even alone with her aunt for a second, it is a normal Monday morning and soon Sabrina is out the door on her way to school.

In the kitchen the sisters remain and Hilda can’t help herself from asking why her sister is in such a pleasant mood. I haven’t seen you smile this much since my harrowing she added when the first question gathered no response.

‘It’s nothing, Hilda.’ Zelda huffs. ‘Not something you would be interested in hearing about sister mine.’


	6. Chapter 6

Monday after sundown. Zelda’s bedroom. Mary’s bedroom.

‘Here I thought my niece would make certain she would get your attention today, somehow.’ Zelda retorts when Mary finishes telling her about her day.

‘That gruesome excuse of an educator was hanging around me constantly.’

‘Hawthorn is having another go is he?’ ‘Aww smite him, he is persisted, isn’t he.’ Zelda said with a sweet smile. Teasing Mary was always fun.

‘Yes, like your sister and her insistence on dressing like a clown.’ Mary responds hotly. Mary often abused Hilda hoping to upset her but Zelda thought her lover should know by now that she really didn’t care. More over is was true her sister did dress like a clown. 

‘Enough about my day,.’ ‘You rang, Sir.’ Mary said looking at Zelda’s image in her mirror.

‘I did.’

‘So, was there something you wanted to talk about?’ Mary probed gently. Hesitant Zelda could be hard to deal with, it was a delicate balance, she could close up suddenly and you’d get nothing from her but chills.

‘I healed your back scratches.’ Zelda said, her way of letting her lover know she knew about her sexual interlude with her niece the previous afternoon.

‘That was nice of you.’ ‘I offered to do it but she declined.’ Mary added not wanting the redheaded witch to get the wrong idea.

Seemingly pleased by her response Zelda spoke again.

‘She was in the tub.’ 

‘She likes a bath, your niece.’ Mary cut in with a smirk.

‘I would appear so, wouldn’t it.’

‘Hmmm.’ Mary could tell there was more to the story but tried to be patient.

‘Somehow I ended up in the same position you did.’ 

‘What you…. What do you mean, you…’ Mary stuttered.

‘Nothing happened, Mary.’ ‘I just meant that she stood from the tub in front of me, you know, soapy water gliding down…’ Zelda said copying Mary’s earlier description of Sabrina in her tub.

‘Oh right.’ ‘OK’

‘Well, she stood to show me her spanked bottom but not before she gave me a chance to look at her front bottom.’

‘Sweetly pink isn’t it, underneath those white blond curls.’ Mary whispered softly as if she wasn’t sure she should rile the other woman up even more just then.

‘Yes, it is.’ Zelda returned, her eyes slightly out of focus.

‘Hmmm.’ Mary purred lowly.

‘I kissed her Mary.’ Zelda said suddenly sounding as if she had killed her instead.

‘Nice.’

‘It was but…’

‘But what.’ Mary wanted to know, surely her lover wasn’t regretting it, by the looks of her niece that day she didn’t, constantly smiling at her teacher suggestively.

‘What would poor Hilda say if she ever found out.’ Zelda said with slight panic to her voice. 

And there it was the real reason Zelda was being so hesitant, somehow Mary thought she ought to have known, the sisters were inseparable, no matter what Zelda said or how many times she killed Hilda, you don’t still live together after hundredths of years if you don’t truly love each other.

Mary pushed the thought of what it would be like to spend hundredths of years together with Zelda to the back of her mind and tried to think of something helpful to say.

‘Well, yes, I suppose this might cross the line with her, but then her lines outline a rather small square to begin with.’

Zelda had had these thoughts herself of course they had led to her talk with Sabrina. 

‘That is true Mary, my sister has never celebrated a single Lupercalia for one thing, not one.’ Zelda was quick to agree with the other witch.

‘Exactly, I think a whole score of sinful deeds we’ve participated in would shock little sister dear.’

‘Yes, yes it would.’ And for a moment Zelda let herself remember a few of those sinfully delicious carnal session. Colour started to flood to her cheeks and Mary looked at her lost in thought for a few happy minutes.

Zelda came back to herself and considered the woman in her mirror, Mary was wearing that dark green robe again and oh sweet Hecate how it made her tits look spectacular. She’d once found Mary in that robe, meeting at her cottage to fornicate and Zelda had insisted the woman keep the garment on and proceeded to fuck her so ferociously her tits came free from it to bounce up and down until she came. The sight became one of Zelda’s favourite images to masturbate too.

‘I wish I could come over and do some of the things that had you smiling so saucily just now but I have an early morning.’

‘I do too, but I have an early morning as well, in fact my whole week is going to be pretty full actually.’

‘Mine too, I have parent teacher nights three nights in a row starting tomorrow.’ She sighed.

‘What you don’t like chatting with my sister?’ Zelda pretended to be hurt. Of course it had always been Hilda to attend any mortal part of Sabrina’s life.

‘No, it’s not that, it’s just Hawthorn is going to be there and he’ll be even more horny and annoying after school hours. Mary growled lowly. ‘He will insist on being there even though he never does anything helpful, urgh vile man.’

‘Surely you can handle him, hmmm.’ Zelda grinned.

‘I think I am going to have to bewitch him.’ Mary stated, the idea alone making her eyes glint.

‘I think you al ready have, Mary.’ Zelda smirked.

‘Oh shut up!’

The two witches decided their schedules were too full to meet up during the week, so they settled on seeing each other again on Friday night at the Mortuary, Zelda assuring Mary she’d get rid of Hilda. 

The rest of the week was a blurry but rather dull succession of meetings, lessons and preparing for said meetings and lessons. Frankly the two witches were rather glad when Friday arrived sooner than they had thought it would when they spoke on Monday evening. Neither witch saw much of Sabrina, she too it seemed was rather busy with all her school work both regular and magical.

Friday night after dinner. The mortuary.

‘Hilda before you spirit yourself away to your mortal vampire impersonator…’ Zelda began imperiously but Hilda cut her sister off.

‘You could just call him Dr. C, I’d still know who you meant.’

The exasperatedly tone of her sisters voice made her even more determined to make her sister serve her.

‘Yes, whatever, before you go I need your assistance.’

‘Assistance?’

‘Yes, you will draw me a bath.’ Zelda said.

Hilda didn’t need her sister to say anymore she knew what was expected of her, she just hoped her sister wouldn’t take too long preening, she was pretty enamoured with herself always had been and even more so after her dark baptism when her skin seemed to have taken the white moon’s light inside of it and her hair had gone from soft strawberry blonde to the vibrant red it was now.

‘Is the temperature to my liking sister?’ Zelda said when she entered the master bathroom in an ivory robe tied shut around the waist.

‘Yes, sister.’ Hilda had done this many times and had perfected the task knowing what the consequences could be if not done properly.

‘Disrobe me.’ Zelda commanded coming to a halt next to the bath. 

Her sister went to her and lifted hands to the knot at Zelda’s waist, she pulled it loose and the tie ends fell down beside her sister’s body. She put her hands to the robe’s open neck and pulled the soft fabric down, she tried not to look but her eyes were unwillingly draw to the stiff rosy nipples of her sisters pale breasts. Hilda had to admit Zelda was mesmerising and as she turned to let Hilda drag the fabric from her body completely her eyes were drawn to shapely hips curving around into a pert round bottom that seemed to defy her years. 

Hilda returned from hanging the ivory robe on the back of the door to help Zelda into the tub, she held out her arm and Zelda took it and stepped into the bath hissing a little she lowered herself into the soapy water.

Zelda groaned in pleasure, maybe a bit more audible due to her sisters presence than she would have done when on her own. Hilda gulped and turned away so Zelda could settle herself while she readied up the washcloth with a generous helping of liquid magnolia scented soap.

Hilda started at her sister’s back, reaching as far down as she could, and then began work on her sister’s arms. With her soapy and ready, arm raised, Hilda slid the razor down her sister’s skin. Judging it smooth she proceeded to do the same with the other arm. It was warm in the bathroom, steam rising from the hot water that and Hilda’s efforts had her slightly sweaty at this point. Her sister however was happily reclined with her eyes closed. Hilda then washed and shaved her sister’s legs to just over her knee. Putting down the razor she tried to hand the washcloth to her sister but she still had her eyes shut.

‘Zelds.’ Hilda prompted her.

Opening her eyes she quickly raised her hands to her hair checking it was still OK. Zelda had pinned her ginger locks up so they wouldn’t get wet but her sisters gentle hands taking care of her had her so relaxed she feared she’d slid down the tub, luckily her hair seemed in order.

She took the washcloth from her sister and began washing the parts of her body her sister had not. Ever since the first time Zelda had made her sister serve her in this manner she’d made Hilda watch her for this bit under guise of still needing her to get back out of the tub, you wouldn’t want me to slip and break my neck now would you, Zelda had warned her little sister. And so Hilda stayed put on this Friday night like she had so many other night and was forced to watch her sister’s hand disappear between her thighs to wash herself. 

This however wasn’t the worst part for Hilda, no, the worst part was when her sister would smooth over her breasts, washing all the bubbles away so Hilda could admire the pale skin, the perfect shape and how the little nipples pointed upwards. They had changed over the many years however and Hilda likes how her sister’s breasts are bigger now compared to when she was younger, they sagged a bit too she notices but they still look absolutely perfect to Hilda. And that was why the sight of her sister washing her tits with such slow sensual movement was the worst bit for Hilda because it was always the moment she cracked. Zelda would look at her face until she saw what she wanted; absolute admiration, jealousy off the deepest kind that was always tinged with a hint of lust. 

And so Zelda came to believe she was doing her sister a kindness instead of torturing her with her beauty. 

A few moments later. Zelda’s bedroom.

‘Now all what’s needed is clothes.’ Zelda said after Hilda had finished putting expensive smelling lotion on her sister body rather quickly while her sister touched up her make-up and hair having no qualms whatsoever about being completely nude the entire time.

Hilda so wanted to escape her sister’s knowing and frankly patronising gaze and had rushed through the job, letting her muscle memory do the work so she wouldn’t have to look that closely at what she was doing. Now she was faced with Zelda’s undergarments, also not an easy job, but she could make it a quick one she told herself. Zelda stepped into the lace bottoms and her sister pulled them up releasing the waist with a snap to her sister’s skin, before Zelda could do more than huff, Hilda held out her balcony style brassiere and Zelda put her arms through it. Once secured in the back Hilda took up the garter belt and looped it around her sisters middle.

‘In a hurry little sister?’ Zelda said amused. 

Hilda looked at her sister and figured the witch must really be looking forward to her night for her not to scold her but tease her instead.

When her sister didn’t answer her she reassured her, voice back to normal.

‘We are almost done here, just help me with my stockings and then you may go.’ Zelda told her.

‘Thank you.’ Hilda said and she meant it because normally she would have had to dress her sister completely and then admire her outfit for a bit, compliments where expected and never returned.

‘Carefully sister, we don’t want to them to tear, do we?’ Zelda warned the blonde gently.

And with one hand secured on Hilda’s shoulder Zelda raised her left leg, crouching down on one knee Hilda reached for her sisters’ foot and began sliding the silk stocking up her sisters leg slowly, it was sheer and delicate for sure. Hilda wasn’t done admiring them yet when she’s reached her sister milky white thigh and had to swallow hard, her fingers trembling slightly. Zelda put her leg down and Hilda hurriedly pulled her hands away trying to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks. Zelda lifted her other leg and looks down at her sister pulling the stocking up to her thigh taking in the flushed cheeks before following her hands up her thigh. Then it’s time for the part Zelda could actually use help with, fastening the four dangling straps of her garter belt to the tops of her stockings. Hilda wills her hands to remain steady as she reaches for the first one, Zelda’s skin feels hot to her touch and the proximity to her sister’s witch’s garden is not lost on her. She manages to secure it in the end and moves to the second strap, she’s too quick and hits it instead of grabbing it, it swings away from her hand she tries to grab it but fails again. Zelda’s hand is there suddenly, soft and calm, she takes hold of her sisters hand and guides it over the strap putting a stop to its motion.

‘There.’ She breathes.

Gulping and a little breathless Hilda fastens it and sits back, eyes cast down.

She feels Zelda turn and looks up once more, the sight of her sister’s bottom only partially covered in black lace, straps hanging is cause for another gulp and tinge of jealousy. She makes quick work of the last two straps however making sure the tops are level around her sister’s thighs, assisted by Zelda turning for her, legs spread apart just that one bit wider. Hilda is so glad she is done, at this point she is very very eager to get to Dr. C’s. And with a naughty grin to herself she thinks she’ll never ever tell him exactly why their sex was so good that night. 

The look in the eyes of the thousands of men and women that looked at her sister over the years made Hilda easy to recognise that same look of longing and lust in Dr. C’s eyes when he looked at her. So actually Zelda and her bloody narcissism filled jealousy trips be damned, she had a Doctor to go see.

Later that Friday night. The mortuary’s entrance hall.

‘Was that aunt Hilda….’ But Sabrina didn’t finish her sentence. Stepping out of the kitchen her eyes met Aunt Zelda standing in the hall looking as if she was about to put on her coat to leave for a most glamorous event, or an orgy. 

‘You look absolutely fabulous auntie Z.’ The young woman complimented moving closer to look at her aunt properly.

‘Thank you sweetie darling.’ 

Sabrina grinned at her aunt, she seemed to be preening a bit so Zelda appraised her, the girl was wearing a deep burgundy red turtle neck sweater and skirt. Her legs were bare, so were her feet. She held a bottle of nail polish in her hand.

‘Painting our toenails?’ She questioned as if the young witch had nothing better to do on a Friday night.

‘Yes, I’ve finally got a moment to myself auntie, so I thought I’d treat myself.’

Zelda frowned.

‘More importantly.’ Sabrina began looking once more at her aunt’s elegant appearance. ‘Where are you off to dressed like that?’ The white gown her aunt was wearing made her look like a Greek goddess though she’d never tell her aunt that of course for she’d take it as an insult.

‘I don’t know.’

Now Sabina frowned.

‘Mary, I mean Miss Wardwell is meeting me here.’ ‘I don’t know what we’re going to do or where we’re going if we even go somewhere at all.’ Zelda explained.

‘I’m sure she’ll appreciate this nonetheless.’ Sabrina said waving her hands at Zelda’s body.

Zelda gave a bashful smile, something she wasn’t prone to do. Inspecting her niece’s gaze she thought the young witch looked like she appreciated her aunt’s smooth lush curves draped in thin white fabric very much.

‘I…’ But before Zelda could say anymore a loud knock sounded on the door, both witches turned to it. 

‘Mary.’ Zelda mumbles and steps forward to open the door.

Mary Wardwell came wafting in on her usual high heels wearing that sinfully wet looking shiny black coat of hers. Zelda had once joked to Mary that it made her look like a lady of the night and suggested her wearing nothing but the coat sometime seeing it looked like she was bare naked under it al the time anyway.

Alas tonight was not that night Zelda lamented as Mary opened her coat to take it off revealing a sleek black dress hugging her skin so very nicely.

‘Good evening.’ Mary offered pleasantly.

‘Good evening Mary.’ 

‘Good evening, Miss Wardwell.

The three witches stood in silence until a ding sounded from the kitchen.

‘I made biscuits.’ Sabrina explained.

‘Tea, Mary?’ But she didn’t wait for an answer. ’Niece go and fetch us some tea will you, you can serve your freshly baked biscuits with it.’

Sabrina did as she was told and nearly dropped the tea tray when she entered the living room a few minutes later. There on the sofa were two mature witches making out like bloody teenagers. Sabrina didn’t move after she regained balance of the tray in her hands, standing stock still like a meerkat fearing for its life she gazes at two gorgeous bodies move together in lust, the deep red lips of them both kissing every bit of skin they could find. 

Sabrina watches as Miss Wardwell runs her hands from her aunt waist to hungrily grab at her bottom, the groan that issues from both witches make her flush and the young witch is almost certain she can see steam rising from in between them. Their mouths meet and a deep kiss follows Mary ending it by giving the redhead’s lips one flat swipe of her tongue, it looks sexy as Heaven to the young witch. Zelda’s hand, the only one Sabrina can see is on Miss Warwell’s full breast giving it a squeeze before it finds a hard nipple to pinch. Mary groans again looking at the woman in her arms before catching Sabrina standing there out of the corner of her eye.

Mary pushes at Zelda’s body until her eyes have found the frozen in place young witch too.

‘Lovely Sabrina, set it down here.’ Zelda instructs as she gathers herself together and into a more upright position. 

Sabrina does as she is told and when she bends to place the tea and biscuits down on the wooded surface she feels wetness between her legs. Deciding to seize the moment she walks around the low table and sits down on the sofa next to Miss Wardwell. She scoots forward and starts pouring the tea, while beside her both women seem to be catching their breath, hands smoothing down dresses and legs being crossed.

When Sabrina hands them each a cup of steamy tea the women look quite presentable again, lipstick somehow still perfect, al though she can see both witches cheeks are little flushed with colour.

They sip their tea in silence and Sabrina feel very much like the odd one out, she hadn’t really spoken with her favourite teacher all week. She didn’t feel ignored however it just seemed a busy time for everyone she hadn’t seen much of her aunts either.

Thinking she should say something Sabrina wrecks her brain but then Miss Wardwell speaks.

‘I hate to tattle on you but I was going to tell your aunt Zelda about your Academy spell work not being handed in this week.’

Of all the things her teachers could say.

‘I’m sorry Miss Wardwell, aunt Z, I was really caught up with my other schoolwork I am nearly graduating, it is a lot you know.’

‘I won’t judge you that harshly Sabrina, you have always been a good student in the past.’ She said kindly and then looked at Zelda for some kind of confirmation which she clearly received for she went on.

‘I do think a little punishment is in order however.’ And the way she said it, caressing the words, sounding positively hopeful at her last word, Sabrina was sure where this was going. A flood of arousal burst loose inside of her and the young blonde wasn’t speedy enough to hide her delight from either witch.

‘An excellent idea Mary, what should we use to carry out our punishment?’

‘I think for this particular misstep we can keep it limited to just our hands, what do you say.’ Mary pondered turning to face her lover thoughtfully.

‘As long as you promise to hand in the assignments to Miss Wardwell without much further delay, understood?’ Zelda demanded of her niece.

‘Yes, aunt Zelda.’

‘Good girl, now, Mary, how do you want her?’

Mary could think a of myriad of ways she wanted the girl and had a hunch the young witch next to her could as well, however she couldn’t get sidetracked right now.

A kitchen chair was fetched and Sabrina waited as she watched both women push up their sleeves a little before taking off rings, watches and the gold bracelet with dangling moons Zelda had worn ever since her near death revelation. 

Mary sat down in the chair which was placed facing Zelda’s winged armchair that now occupied that very witch. 

‘Sabrina come here.’ Mary said patting the side of her legs.

‘Now reach under your skirt and take of your underwear.’ Mary said looking Zelda in the eye.

Again Sabrina did what she was told.

‘Good, now give those to your aunt.’

Sabrina gave her aunt a look she hadn’t seen the girl give before as she handed over the crimson lace panties she wore, the gusset of which was visibly wet. Her aunt just placed them over the arm of her chair and focussed her gaze back on Mary.

‘Place yourself over my knees.’

Sabrina felt a flood of arousal between her thighs when she realised this was really happening, Miss Wardwell was going to spank her right in front of her aunt. She lowered herself down until her hipbones made contact with Miss Wardwell’s thighs, then her stomach was flat against them as well her hands coming to touch the carpet.

‘Now, we’ll just push this out of the way.’ And Sabrina the teenage witch felt her skirt being moved to her middle.

‘Want to go first, Zelda?’

Without any warning Sabrina felt a hand slap her ass so hard she couldn’t tell which witch had done it. 

‘I see you haven’t lost your touch, Zelda.’ Mary purred.

Zelda smirked at her before sitting back making it clear to Mary she should take over now.

The next slap wasn’t nearly as hard, maybe her teacher wouldn’t want to hurt her that badly but she was mistaken because the next slap rang through her until she cried out.

She was spanked again and again and moaned loudly every time Miss Wardwell’s hand came down on her in rapid succession with barely any time in-between slaps to take a breath, tears began to form and she felt slightly lightheaded no doubt due to her position.

And then silence, the witch finally seemed to be done but now the stinging pain burned to its full extend and Sabrina couldn’t help but squirm needing something to take the pain away her sopping wet pussy telling her what that something was.

‘Satisfied?’ Mary asked Zelda while Sabrina loudly thought, no, not satisfied at all, please satisfy me, please.

‘I am if you are.’ Zelda said sitting forward once more. ‘Her ass looks well and truly spanked, wouldn’t you say?’

The casual way the older witches spoke made Sabrina crazy. Then she felt a hand softly land on the burning skin off her bottom, she could tell from the angle it was her aunt's hand and raised her hips up eagerly. Miss Wardwell’s hand joined her aunts and she gently traced her fingers across the assaulted area. Sabrina just wanted something to happen, too weary and beat to move she just lay there, silently pleading for some sort of release, unaware of the silent conversation being held above her by the two witches one either side of her.

Then Miss Wardwell’s hand dipped lower and lower until it reached Sabrina’s wet heat. Rubbing her fingers thought the girls slick folds she moaned but not as much as Sabrina did.

‘It would transpire your niece responds the same way you do when on the receiving end of a little spanking, Zelda dearest.’ Mary triumphed red lips curling into a smirk.

‘So very wet aren’t you sweetie.’ Mary asked as she pushed a finger into Sabrina’s tight heat.

‘Oh Miss Wardwell, please, I need.’

‘I know what you need but I am not sure your aunt would approve such a thing so soon after your punishment. 

‘Please.’ Sabrina begged. ‘Please Auntie, please let Mary do it, I need it.’

Mary locked eyes with Zelda once more and the latter nodded. Mary reasoned she might just want this over with quickly so Mary could fuck her, or maybe she wanted to see almost feel and certainly hear her niece come.

And so with Zelda consenting and watching Mary fingered the girl until she came, hard. 

All three witches were out of breath to different degrees, Sabrina panting, Mary breathing deeply and Zelda sharply inhaling through the nose.

Mary helped Sabrina up and guided her to the sofa on which she lowered herself to come and lie down on her front. Her face and bottom a matching shade of red.

Sabrina couldn’t make out what the older witches were saying blood still pounding in her ears. Pain and pleasure, two sides of the same coin, a coin she would spend again and again Sabrina thought as she lay recovering from the most intense moment of her short life.

‘Seeing that you got what you deserved we.’ Mary began pointing at herself then Zelda. ‘We deserve to go and get ours, good bye.’

Sabrina blinked stupidly and before she could even try to think of a response the sound of coats being put on could be heard followed by the front door opening and then slamming shut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the somewhat late update. It is just so warm here that typing makes my laptop hot and not happy. It is also making me hot and not happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> May it make you hot and very happy! ;)

Friday evening. Mary’s cottage.

‘Oh Zelda, you know you look absolutely sinful in that dress.’ Mary groaned as soon as they arrived at her cottage together having magically transported there. The moment they had stepped out into the night they came together in a passionate kiss.

‘Thank you, so do you.’ Zelda returned the compliment and stood against Mary pushing her body flush against her.

‘What.’ She asked giving Mary’s bottom lip a peck. ‘Do you.’ Another kiss. ‘Want to do about it?’

Mary didn’t answer but kissed her again her hands moving from Zelda’s waist to her plump bottom.

She moaned as she kneaded the flesh hungrily pushing her thigh between Zelda’s legs she felt the redhead instantly grind down onto it. Mary groaned and kissed the woman’s red lips again feeling the bumpy surface of what was undoubtably lace underwear under Zelda’s dress. Mary didn’t want the redhead to take her dress of yet however so she changed tactics and started the kiss and nip at the witch’s neck moving up towards her ear she knew her lover couldn’t resist that spot and felt her respond by grasping at Mary’s ass, nails pushing sharply into soft flesh.

Zelda pushes on Mary’s body and Mary knows what she wants but she has other plans, she wants to enjoy her lover like this for a while longer, they had all night after al. So she broke the kiss that had both of them panting and smiled at the ginger beauty who looked back at her a question on her face.

‘Zelda…. Would you?’ Mary begins but she doesn’t know how to ask for what she wants and after the spanking session with her niece only moments before she isn’t in the mood to simply command Zelda. Somehow she senses that wouldn’t go over well with the High Priestess right now anyway. They are still pushed against each other and Mary can feel Zelda’s soft breath on her lips.

Silence hangs between them while the fire cracks behind them. 

Zelda begins to fear Mary wants to talk about they just did at the mortuary, she turns her face away from Mary, she’d really rather not discuss that right now. She thought they’d silently agreed to leave Sabrina be for the moment and capitalise on how horny it had made them. Zelda really didn’t want to dig too deep in fear of what she might find, it was true, all of this had been Zelda’s idea but now that things had snowballed so easily and so quickly she was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in white.’ Mary says gazing down to look at the dress again deciding that flattery might be the way to go about getting what she wants.

‘No, I….well, it’s a tricky colour…. You know with my skin, it doesn’t suit me.’ Zelda explains al though the stutters in her sentence leaves the brunette thinking this wasn’t the only reason.

‘Hell’s no! It looks amazing it’s makes you look so…. so curvy.’ Mary gushed but then faltered as Zelda crosses her arms over her middle hastily seeming to shrink into herself. Obviously that had been the wrong thing to say.

‘What, Zelda, what did I say?’ Mary asks reaching out so stroke her lovers upper arm in an uncharacteristically sweet way.

A few silent moments pass before the intense eye contact Mary is giving her makes Zelda’s mind snap back to how they had looked at her the exact same way as when they were starring at each while Mary spanked her niece. It made Zelda want to open up to her and be honest because the other option was leaving Mary then and there and she did not want to do that, swallowing her pride she starts to speak.

‘White… it can make you look, you know…’ And she whispered the last word. ‘Fat.’

Mary tried to keep her laugh in, she might think it was silly but her lover certainly did not, tact was needed here.

‘Zelda love, you know what I was going to ask you before?’ 

‘No.’

‘I wanted to ask whether you’d dance for me.’

‘Dance?’

‘Yes, you look so unbelievable sexy in that white gown that I.’ She steps closer to the ginger beauty and takes her hands loosening her arms away from her middle. ‘That I just wanted to look at you more, longer and I would find it very enticing to see you dance for me, very enticing.’ Mary finished looking into green eyes with hope and admiration after a thorough and pointed look at the white cotton covered body in front of her.

‘OK.’

‘OK?’

‘Yes, I’ll dance for you.’ 

‘Oh OK er..’ Mary was slightly boggled by the redhead’s quick turn around but decided to just roll with it, she might never have this chance again.

Music started playing, smooth jazz with a saxophone you could follow your hips to easily. Mary placed her hands on Zelda’s waist and turned her, walking her to stand her in front of the bit of wall next to the fireplace thinking the light would be just right. 

‘Slow and up against this wall?’ Mary whispered in question at Zelda’s ear before pulling back and kissing her right into said wall. Mary pushed her tongue into Zelda’s mouth and groaned, kissing the woman as if trying to claim her. Coming apart Mary buried her nose into Zelda’s neck again and she responded by grabbing Mary’s body tightly against her one leg coming up, hooking her high heeled foot around the brunette’s knee.

‘You smell so good, do you know that, so good.’ Mary sighed moving her hand to grasp at Zelda’s thigh.

‘And you feel so so good.’

‘Flatterer.’ Zelda grinned. ‘I thought you wanted me to dance for you?’

‘Yes, please.’ Mary stepped away and sat back in one of the chairs by the fire crossing those long shapely legs and finding her private dancer’s eyes she smiles encouragingly. She looked a bit worse for wear, hair tousled, lips swollen and her dress somewhat rumpled.

Zelda began moving and Mary let her gaze wonder over the undulating body slowly. She looked at how sexy the heels her lover wore were, much higher than her usual ones and it made her feet arch in a most pleasing way, her legs look that much longer and they were al ready so long and shapely.

She let her eyes wonder to Zelda’s well turned ankles, to her calves covered in silk so sheer and soft looking she wanted to touch, to her knees that were pressed together in dance until they were not and then Mary’s gaze was pulled higher by the way the slit in Zelda’s dress revealed more and more as the redheaded witch ground her hips to the wall. Zelda moved her hands from their spayed position on the wall behind her to her hips, slowly. 

Knowing she had Mary’s eyes on her she began caressing her thighs sensually with pale hands tipped with blood red painted nails, grasping at the fabric only to release it again. The sight was hypnotic and Mary felt another gush of wetness flood her al ready ruined knickers, she didn’t care however and uncrossed her leg so she could scoot forward in her chair, literally on the edge of her seat for what Zelda would do next. 

Zelda in her turn could feel herself dripping with arousal, she had Mary on the edge of her seat and loved every minute of the show she was giving the other witch. She knew her own allure well and after Mary had soothed her moment of insecurity gave herself over to the music, the mood, to Mary.

Mary watched as Zelda began toying with the fabric covering her shapely hip, they were not going around anymore but were swaying gently from side to side, the round curve of her bottom just about touching the wall. The movement made Mary want to grab her, place herself between the wall and her lover and fuck her senseless from behind but she remained put, hoping those hands would go up higher and touch more of herself because Mary was thoroughly enjoying this seductive and truly stimulating performance. 

When Zelda’s hands drifted over her stomach and ribs to grasp at her breasts she did so letting out a deep groan throwing her head back, mouth agape and her neck on full display Mary almost slid of her seat.

Enough. Mary pounced on the redhead still dancing while caressing her tits, eyes closed and breathing hard.

Pushing her tongue into Zelda’s mouth again Mary moaned so much while melting into the redhead’s body it made Zelda smile.

Breaking apart Zelda covers her grin with a hand.

‘What?’ Mary said.

‘Nothing I just like your enthusiasm.’

‘Have you seen yourself!’ Mary teased sounding absolutely incredulous.

The way Zelda smiles just then tilting her head away, eyes downcast was the most adorable Mary had ever seen the witch. Thousands of men, women and other must have complimented the redheaded witch over her very many years making Zelda very sure of her allure and sexual attraction and Zelda always acted like it, confident to a point where she seemed above flattery, like she’d heard it al before and she didn’t need you to tell her anything. But this now in this moment Mary felt Zelda actually heard her and took her compliment to heart and that did something special to Mary’s heart.

‘Can I just please fuck you now?’ Mary pleaded as she stepped back preforming some sort bow to her.

‘You certainly may.’ Zelda grinned.

Mary immediately sank down onto her knees and pushed the white cotton up and away, using one hand to pull the woman’s drenched panties aside, the other to keep the dress up and her mouth to make contact.

‘Oh sweet Zelda, yes, so wet for me.’ Mary panted before she dived back in again licking and sucking at her wet folds as if her life depended on it.

‘Yes Mary for you, just for you, fuck me Mary.’ Zelda’s breathy voice was the stuff of dreams and Mary decided to reward her.

With one leg over Mary’ shoulder Zelda braced herself against the wall with one hand the other grasping the mane of raven black curls when Mary pushed three fingers into her to their deepest extend.

But then they were gone and blinking her eyes open Zelda looks down in time to see Mary studying her fingers. Rubbing them together spreading around Zelda’s wetness all over them, she looks up to see sultry green eyes look down on her in heady lust. She then pops her fingers into her mouth and sucks so hard it hollows her cheek making her cheekbones appear positively lethal. They groan in unison and Zelda pleads for Mary to continue.

‘Mary….please, please make me come like you do like only you can.’ Zelda pleads and practically pushes her pussy into her face with need.

Mary makes her wait no longer and slips the three fingers back into her love and rubs her thumb around her throbbing clit.

I only takes a couple more thrust for Mary to feel Zelda’s pulsating walls tighten around her fingers. She puts her mouth back to Zelda’s clit and sucks it hard making Zelda come on her face with a gush of wetness. Mary slows her hand and laps at the witch’s juice moaning in delight.

‘Oh Mary that was, oh my sweet Hecate you are good at that.’ Zelda gushes when able to breath again.

‘Maybe you should wear white more often.’ Mary smirks saucily.

‘I might be tempted to consider buying…’

‘Might!?’ Mary cuts in. ‘Might? Consider?’ She says again getting up and grabbing Zelda around the middle and half lifts her towards her bedroom.

‘I’ll show you might.’ She cautioned but Zelda was laughing.

It’s safe to say that when Mary was finished with the redhead in the early hours of the morning, her might was corrected into definitely. 

Saturday morning. The mortuary.

Standing outside her niece’s bedroom door Zelda smoothed the dress she had changed into when she came home from Mary’s an hour earlier.

She knocked and opened the door, Sabrina is still in bed but brown eyes blink up at her aunt.

‘Good morning, Sabrina.’ Zelda greets padding to the girl’s bedside.

Good morning, Aunt Zelda.’

‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Yes.’ Sabrina replied with a knowing grin.

Did you and Miss Wardwell have a good time?’ Her niece asked her innocently.

‘Yes, it was quite….’ She searched for the right word. ‘Titillating.’ 

‘I bet it was.’ The young witch said a twinge of jealousy to her voice. Should she tell her aunt that she had wanted to come with them, in every sense of the word. But the words won’t come and Sabrina settles on not speaking in the hope her aunt would.

Zelda gave her niece a small smile and then fell silent too.

‘Your aunt Hilda has started breakfast so get dressed and come downstairs.’ Zelda told her returning to a safer subject.

‘Make sure to eat plenty now you have a long day of studying ahead.’ Zelda added patting her niece’s legs over her bedspread.

‘Yes aunt Zelda.’ 

Sick of studying or rather writing, her hand and wrist cramping up Sabrina decided that she could have, in fact needed, a break. She wandered into the kitchen in search of a snack, aunt Hilda had left for the bookshop after breakfast and would be gone for the day but she had kindly left dinner and an assortment of snacks behind. She had felt sorry for Sabrina when Zelda had told her their niece was behind on her Academy spell work because of her mortal homework, it had been Hilda who had advocated Sabrina attend mortal High School after all. Soon Sabrina located a plate of aunt Hilda’s homemade butterscotch biscuits, grabbing two she poured herself a glass of milk. Wanting to stretch her legs she wandered around the ground floor munching on her biscuit trying not to get any crumbs on the carpet.

The door of her aunties office was shut and Sabrina reckons her aunt Zelda was probably hold up inside doing some sort of High Priestess doing. She figures it is not a good idea to disturb her aunt right now, or ever, Sabrina stepped away from the door to pad back into the kitchen for her milk.

When it was dinner time the white blonde witch was nearly finished with all three assignments and only the practical bits were left. She didn’t think she’d ever written this much in one day and her eyes were tired from finding relevant bits of information among huge blocks of tiny scripture.

Satisfied with her progress she went into the kitchen to find her dinner but judging by the quantity of the meal it was clear it was meant for two. Sabina should go and tell her aunt dinner would be ready soon so why didn’t she she wondered after taking a deep breath. She told herself she was making fuss where none was needed and marched herself over to the office. The door was ajar and knocking first she carefully peered around the door, empty only the low fire dancing in the corner. She decided to try upstairs knowing there had been no recent deaths and therefor no reason for her aunt to be downstairs.

Sabrina knocked on her aunt’s bedroom door and was told to enter.

Her aunt seemed to be in a mood and in her underwear again or rather her navy blue robe and matching nighty.

‘What’s wrong, auntie?’

‘Oh it’s nothing, just a silly accident.’ She pointed at her wardrobe where Sabrina could see the dress her aunt had been wearing that morning hanging on the wooden door, a big wet spot of something covering the waist, seeping down darkly.

‘Oh that’s a shame but I am sure aunt Hilda can fix that.’

‘Yes I’m sure she will.’ Zelda sighed.

‘So, what wrong?’ Sabrina dared to inquire further.

Looking at her niece Zelda realised she must still look upset only the reason why was silly and she’d rather not share with her niece how upset she’d been at her clumsiness, spilling a bottle of ink down herself, she wasn’t Hilda always fumbling things and making a spectacle of herself.

‘It’s nothing I’m just tired.’ Zelda sighed.

‘I came to tell you dinner will be ready soon and… and maybe you’re hangry, so come down and eat, OK?’

‘Hangry?’ 

‘It’s means being angry or angrier because you’re in fact hungry.’

‘Hmmm, yes, maybe.’ Her aunt considered then smiled and Sabrina was instantly happy at getting a rare positive response from her when her aunts is clearly in one of her moods. That was usually something only her sister Hilda could achieve.

‘Give me fifteen minutes OK?’ Sabrina replied with a big smile and hurried out the door.

Dinner time. The mortuary.

‘Here you go aunt Zelda.’ Sabrina says when she sets a plate of Hilda’s cooking down in front of her aunt.

‘Thank you.’ The mature witch smiles.

The pair starts eating, both quite hungry and for a while they don’t say anything just eat. When their plates are half empty Zelda decides to strike up a conversation, picking a safe, she hopes, subject.

‘How is your Academy work coming along, niece?’ 

‘I am relieved to say it’s going well, in fact I’ve nearly finished.’ Sabrina answer gleefully before a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Zelda doesn’t answer or praise her but resumes eating her eyes on her meal. Sabrina is eager to talk to her aunt, they haven’t really discussed any of what’s been going on lately. She is frustrated at how it seems impossible for her to just say what she thinks, to just asks what she wants to know. But when directed at her aunt Zelda the words just won’t come. The young witch doesn’t know how her teacher does it, how she managed to seduce her stern cold aunt Zelda in the first place. But smiling to herself as soon as she thought it she thinks she does know how Miss Wardwell had managed it, with that delicious tongue of hers. 

‘How long have you and Miss Wardwell been friends.’ Sabrina asks hoping this could be an opening into more delicate conversation topics.

‘Well, I suppose it’s coming up to seven months now.’ Zelda ponders. 

To Sabrina it looks like her aunt hadn’t thought it had been that long, or maybe she’d just never thought about it before Sabrina asked.

‘Miss Wardwell is a lovely woman.’ Sabrina stated plainly.

‘Witch.’

‘What?’ A frown from her aunt makes Sabrina correct herself. ‘Sorry, I mean, Excuse me?’

‘She is a lovely witch.’ Zelda corrects her putting the emphasise on witch.

‘Yes, yes she is a very good witch, I mean not good as in not evil, well, I mean she’s not evil I just meant good as in powerful, skilled, you know.’ Sabrina rattles off before hastily taking up her cutlery again to cut into her meat, a bit of a blush to her cheeks.

Zelda waits for her niece to meet her eyes before she speaks again a curious look on her face. Sabrina wished she could just sink into the floorboards and escape, or maybe she could pretend choke on a piece of steak.

‘Miss Wardwell is certainly that.’ Zelda says lowly. ‘Very skilled.’ 

And with those words and the sultry look in her aunts eyes Sabrina is practically sweating now.

‘I feel very lucky.’ Sabrina admits softly.

‘How so, niece?’ 

‘Well to have somebody like her be my, you know, first is pretty lucky, wouldn’t you say?’ Sabrina feels quite proud of herself that she was bold enough to say those words and not mince around them. Zelda being her aunt fucking her teacher who she now had sex with too was hard enough to deal with but her aunt Zelda being so mysterious and hard to read that was impossible. Sabrina was so frustrated with how her aunt constantly gave her mixed messages.

‘Hmmm yes, I suppose it was.’ Zelda agreed after a moments think. ‘If it was what you wanted.’

‘Of course it was, why do you think I waited so long to do it.’

‘Wait, niece how long have you had carnal desires towards Mary?’

The tone of her aunts voice coupled with her slip of Miss Wardwell’s first name had Sabrina wondering just how much she cared for the other witch.

‘Not that long aunt Zelda.’ She lied. 

‘I’ve liked her sure, I mean she’s nice, she was my teacher but there was someone else at first after Harvey and Nick I mean but she wasn’t interested.’ She added to sound a bit more believable because her aunt’s eyes had a glint of danger and possibly jealousy to them.

Sabrina very much wanted to ask her aunt if she was seeing Mary tonight, she wanted to see Mary again and surely after she was done with her assignments she was free to do what she wanted. The spanking she’d received the night before still buzzing around her mind and her body. She wanted to feel like that day in the tub again when Mary had made her feel so good. And if Mary was coming here maybe she could join them and if not she could go to her.

It seemed her auntie Z was done talking however and soon their plates were empty and Sabrina had to get back to her work as promised. Sabrina reckons she wouldn’t have had the guts to ask her aunt anything about Mary’s comings and goings tonight so she resolves to just get this spell work over with and out of the way.

When Sabrina sat down in the parlour to see exactly what it was she still needed to do she saw a handwritten note on top of her papers.

Come up to see me when you’re done. Zelda

Sabrina was moving so fast that she was starting to be careless, she needed to calm down to finish her diagram off dark stones and the clay models she had to make of them but she just couldn’t keep her mind from wondering. What was the meaning of her aunt's note, the young witch wonders her mind almost feverish. The note was a clear in its instruction but signing it with just her name, no aunt Zelda, just Zelda what did that mean and to come up and see her, where was up, probably her bedroom Sabrina thinks to herself frantically.

It took her an hour and a half to get all the practical bits of her assignments in order, as she looks at them packed into a box she thinks she’d could’ve done a neater job. But maybe there was time before she actually handed it all in. She couldn’t do anymore now, the potential of what could happen upstairs had her heart beating fast and her tummy swirling with excitement. 

Going to her bedroom first to deposit her Academy stuff onto her desk, she then quickly turns to stand in front of her mirror. She tells herself she looks fine in her olive green sweater and dark trousers and surely changing into something else would be silly and so very obvious. So she decided to just fix her lipstick, brush her hair and take off her shoes and socks. There, al ready better she thinks as she has one last look in the mirror. 

A soft knock alerts Zelda to someone’s presence. 

‘Enter.’ She calls out.

And in comes her niece, barefooted and soft looking. Zelda waves a hand for the witch to come closer and slowly she does. And there is that tension again, it crackles with electricity between them and both hearts beat a little faster still.

‘I found your note.’

‘It would appear so.’

‘I have completed all my work and I won’t let it pile up like that again auntie, I promise.’

‘Good girl.’ 

They take a breath, the witches regard each other with trepidation written al over their face. Sabrina needs her aunt to lead, not only does she need her to she wants her to, it’s how she likes it. 

Zelda in return feels that she needs to lead too but has a hard time knowing where to begin or where to start off from again. She wants to kiss her again and surely now would be the perfect time and place for it, alone in her bedroom.

Suddenly a certain memory of Sabrina pops into her mind and she grabs on to possibility of it. 

‘Sabrina dear, do you remember when you were little you used to dress up in my clothes, strutting around in heels you could swim in, wobbling around the place.’

‘Yes, I remember, aunt Hilda used to make my hair red as well and I had your lipstick all over my face.’ Sabrina grins at the memory.

‘I liked that.’ Zelda confesses softly.

‘I did too.’ Sabrina smiles. ‘In fact I still would.’

And then Zelda remembers her niece in lingerie fake smoking.

‘What?’ Sabrina asks noticing the subtle change in her aunt’s expression.

‘Nothing, I was just thinking I would too.’

‘Would what?’

‘Like to see you dressed up as me again.’ Zelda says.

They haven’t moved from when Sabrina came to the room and walked up to her aunt sitting up in bed reading wearing her navy blue robe.

‘But I thought you said I should never be anyone but me.’

‘And so you should.’ Zelda begins. ‘But you dressing up like me just for me now that is a different matter altogether.’ She finishes and it is clear she means this is something that should stay between just them.

‘I understand.’ The young witch assures her.

‘Do you want me to do it now, aunt Zelda?’ ‘Because I think I could just undress and be quite accurate, I would just need one of your robes and ginger hair.’ Sabrina says eagerly.

‘Well then.’ Zelda purrs. ‘Shut up and show me.’

Sabrina grins at her and moves a step aside to give her aunt a t better view of her body. Slowly Sabrina undoes her trousers but doesn’t take them off yet, her hands go to her sweater instead and in one smooth move she pulls it off over her head. Shaking her curls back into place she regards her aunt and gives her a smile. The t-shirt underneath is white and extremely threadbare. The black of her bra underneath is making Zelda breathe a bit deeper.

Next the t-shirt comes off and Zelda was right the sight on her niece in black lace is something to take your breath away. Sabrina looks down at her chest as if to see what her aunt is looking at and crosses her arms to rub up and down the soft skin of her upper arms. The cleavage this provided draws Zelda further in.

Then the white blond witch turns and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her trousers, she gently pushes them down shifting her hips from side to side and then her lace covered bottom begins to reveal itself, each delicious inch in making Zelda pant that little bit more. And then she bends to push the trousers al the way down and Zelda is met with a full view of the girl's ass with her pussy nestled in between ripe for the taking. Sabrina pulls her trousers off her feet and rights herself turning back around to face the gorgeous redhead on the bed.

Zelda just breathes and blinks so Sabrina walks away from the bed to put on one of the many silky robes her aunt owns. Wrapping it around her she sniffs the soft fabric and sighs happily.

The sight of Sabrina wanting to smell her does strange things to Zelda’s tummy and she feels her thighs press together involuntarily.

Sabrina walks over to the end of her aunt’s bed and climbs on, standing in front of her aunt on her knees, robe hanging open with so much off her skin on display for Zelda to reach out and touch.

‘See, pretty accurate.’ Sabrina smiles proudly.


	8. Chapter 8

Five seconds later. Zelda’s bedroom.

‘Did you hear that?’ Zelda whispers leaning to the side to peer around Sabrina.

‘What?’ The young witch starts to ask but her aunt shushes her.

‘Zelds?’

There it was her sister’s voice calling out for her, of all the time pockets in Hell why did she have to choose this exact moment to come home. The spark set alight between the two witches was gone and they both knew it. 

‘Sabrina, out the side door.’ Zelda demands but with a sad smile on her crimson lips.

Sabrina gives her aunt a little wave when she gets to her feet, sliding off the high bed. She moves to the concealed door behind which was the secret passage way that leads out of her aunts bedroom, the same one they had used the night Batibat had tormented them so mercilessly.

Zelda takes a moment to collect herself, fanning her flushed cheeks with her hand before she hears a knock and tells her sister to enter.

‘Hello Zelda, love.’ Hilda greets as she walks to the bed she used to occupy.

‘You’re in bed early, are you feeling al right?’ Hilda asks settling herself on her former bed.

‘I am perfectly fine sister.’ Zelda huffs.

‘That’s good, is Sabrina home or…’ Her sister lets her sentence dangle and gives her a searching look.

‘I believe so, in her room I think, probably finishing her work for Miss Wardwell.’ Zelda says airily.

‘OK, I’ll go check on her in a bit, I just wanted to tell you that Dr. C has invited me to go to Riverdale next weekend, to stay at a lovely bed and breakfast.’ Hilda huffed excitedly.

Zelda can’t help but smile, not because she’s pleased for her sister but because of the possibilities her absence provide. Leaving Hilda clueless about her secret going ons is a good thing however so she plays along.

‘That’s nice sister.’

‘Thank you Zelds! I am really looking forward to it, Dr. C picked it especially for me because it’s run by a lovely English couple but I won’t leave you in the lurch, I’ll make sure there’s enough food and everything.’ 

‘That is quite al right, Hilda, I am sure Sabrina and I can manage without you for a weekend.’ Zelda retorts shortly. ‘I’d like to get back to my reading now.’ 

‘Yes, yes of course I’ll go and leave you to it, good night sister.’

Tuesday evening. The mortuary.

It’s too late to go out and do something but too early to go bed and Sabrina finds herself at a loss for anything to do. She wanders around the house aimlessly. She had been thinking a lot about Mary, ever since her talk with aunt Zelda telling her about losing her virginity to Mary, she had begun to think of her as such, Mary, the name danced around in her head. She hadn’t had sex with her ever since the Sunday before last and the young witch was worried the brunette vixen had lost interest. How could Sabrina, so young and inexperienced, compete with someone like her aunt Zelda, she couldn’t and after the two witches had left her behind that Friday night after her spanking she had begun to seriously doubt whether she wasn’t just a temporary plaything to the women.

At first Sabrina had tried flirting with her teacher but soon realised that she did not have the upper hand in any way and that Mary couldn’t be swayed, not by her anyway. The young woman wondered how many times Mary and her auntie Z had had sex in the mean time, probably a lot she thought sadly. Why couldn’t she be part of it, she was pretty sure she had made it clear to both witches she wanted to be included but after Hilda’s untimely return to the mortuary last Saturday night she hadn’t had a single moment alone with her aunt Zelda, not a moment of importance anyway. She truly believed her aunt Zelda had forgotten al about it the more time went by and she didn’t know how to brooch the subject. This was probably why the mature witches wanted nothing to do with her anymore, she was weak, needy and couldn’t voice what she wanted, too scared of her authoritative figures to even try. Angry with herself she stomped up the stairs, she would find the gift Mary had bestowed upon her and fuck herself until she was sore, anything to get rid or this desperate and empty feeling inside of her.

Sabrina found herself outside her aunt’s bedroom not really knowing why she was there. She was about to either knock on the door or turn away when she heard her aunts voice. Zelda was talking to someone and Sabrina hastened to put an ear against the wood to listen, she closed her eyes in concentration.

‘I’m sure she will Zelda.’

The white blond witch was not surprised to hear Mary’s voice, no, she was ecstatic, hoping upon hope that the two witches would say something of interest, something about her.

‘You say that and maybe you’re right but that doesn’t mean I will.’ She heard her aunt say.

‘OK.’ Mary sighed and Sabrina could just imagine seeing the sad look on her face, one that matched her tone of voice.

‘You sound devastated, Mary.’ Zelda mocked lightly. ‘Am I not enough for you anymore?’ Zelda’s voice rang out sounding rather harsh but also a tad sad. Sabrina hadn’t often heard her aunt sound like that.

‘Of course you are, this isn’t about that and you know it, I just think you want to, really want to and I don’t see why you shouldn’t.’ 

‘I’ve told you.’ Zelda started but Mary cut her off.

‘I know but we talked through all of your concerns and you agreed with me.’

‘I did, so why do I still feel this way, it’s not like me to be so hesitant and that alone tells me a lot.’

‘Well, I won’t say anything else then.’ Mary agreed.

Silence fell between them and Sabrina’s mind was racing, what were the two witches talking about.

Leaning back against the door Sabrina tried to make sense of what she’d heard, they were discussing doing something her aunt and Mary both wanted too but Zelda couldn’t for some reason. She had asked Mary whether she wasn’t enough for the witch anymore, were they discussing some threesome or an orgy or something. Yes, it definitely sounded as if they were discussing some form of carnality with a third person, a woman.

Hearing footsteps Sabrina jolted into action and hurried away from her aunt’s bedroom. 

Thursday evening. The mortuary.

In the living room beside the warm glow of the fire Sabrina was sitting on the ground on a cushion leaning back against the sofa revising her science notes. Her aunt Hilda was in her chair reading one of her romance novels trying not to disturb anyone with her excited squeaks. Her sister Zelda beside her marking student papers with a red inked quill, scratching sounds intermittent with sniffs of disapproval could be heard from her direction as she made no attempt at keeping quiet.

When the clock chimed midnight Zelda put her work down and stretched her arms above her head, cracking the bones in her elbows.

‘Urgh Zelda, that is such a horrible sound.’ Hilda snapped.

‘Sorry.’ Zelda said in a very unapologetic tone of voice and proceeded to crack her fingers too.

Sabrina looked towards her aunts and smiled, she always liked the way their family sat together in the evenings, Sabrina was never send to her room but was encouraged to stay with them and she had never had a bedtime, something which her mortal friends were shocked by and jealous of. 

‘The witching hour al ready, I am off to bed.’ Zelda announces after Hilda has stopped cringing at the bone breaking sounds.

She got up and walked towards Sabrina to wish her good night, Sabrina was pleased but didn’t quite understand why her aunt felt the need to come so close just to say good night but after watching her aunt disappear from the room she looked down to find another handwritten note lying upon her stack of notes. Being careful to pick up both the note from her aunt and a sheet of her school notes to hide said note, should her aunt Hilda notice anything and read it.

Come and kiss your aunt good night, will you. x Zelda

X Zelda, her aunt had put a kiss on the note Sabrina thought, that’s odd, she regarded the note for another moment, it was definitely her aunt’s writing and this must be why she’d gotten so close, to magic the note to Sabrina without her sister noticing. A rush of excitement hit the white blond witch’s body and feeling slightly shaky she began gathering her stuff so she could follow her aunt upstairs. 

‘I’m going to bed too, aunt Hilda, goodnight.’

‘Good night my darling.’ Hilda said with a quick smile before returning to her book.

It must be a good one Sabrina thought when she hurried out of the room. She went to her bedroom and changed into her nightgown, it was simple and white but it felt lovely and soft against her bare skin. She decided to fore go any underwear, the panties she’d been wearing that day weren’t exactly what you’d call nice or sexy and putting on a new pair seemed counter productive. She could feel herself getting moist just thinking about what she might find in her aunt’s bedroom, she hoped Zelda would be wearing something sinful and revealing. Wanting to give her aunt ample time to get ready for and in bed Sabrina paced her bedroom, she didn’t want to seem too eager either. It was hard to keep still and even harder to keep her mind from conjuring up all kinds of naughty images.

Her favourite image was the one that was based on something she’d actually seen, her aunt Zelda standing on the middle staircase of the house wearing nothing but heels, stockings and a garter belt holding up said stocking with thin little straps. It was definitely the most naked she had ever seen her aunt and definitely the most sexy. Her aunt had looked so powerful, so sure of herself and her allure and soon she couldn’t see the red curls that had captured her gaze anymore because Mary had pounced on her but before she could really enjoy what she was witnessing the pair disappeared and Sabrina had stood there for a long time just breathing deeply and wiping her sweaty hands on her clothing.

Feeling enough time had past and after listening hard to find the house quiet she decided to venture forth.

‘Come in.’ Sabrina could barely hear Zelda’s soft voice.

She pushed the door open and swiftly stepped inside the room and closing the door behind her she turned to her aunt, keeping her fingers crossed amidst the draping folds of her nightgown.

She released her fingers the moment her gaze truly focussed on her aunt, her heart had been beating so fast standing outside the door waiting for herself to knock, and saw her. Lying on top of her covers on her high bed was the flame haired beauty Sabrina felt proud to call her aunt.

Zelda’s face lit up into a lovely smile when their eyes met. The young witch approached the bed, the carpet soft on her bare feet, and came to stand next to it. She looked up at her aunt again.

‘Hi.’ Sabrina mumbled awkwardly.

‘Hi.’ Zelda returned sweetly.

Zelda could see her niece wanted to look at her body and she wanted her too, Mary had suggested trying to talk with Sabrina, be honest with her about what was going on she had said but Zelda hadn’t had to courage to do it yet. She didn’t know how so she resorted to doing something she did know how to do. And do well.

Maintaining eye contact with her niece Zelda shifted her body a tiny bit, she was lying back propped up on many pillows with her hips turned at an angle towards the young witch standing next to her bed. The short lace edge negligee rested half way down her thighs and she had a hand placed on the top most one. She moved that hand from her thigh towards her knee bending forward a bit to reach, her arms squeezing her cleavage that bit more and Zelda knew she had her. Sabrina broke her aunt’s gaze and looked down, first at her aunt’s chest, then her hips followed by a long look at her bare legs. Zelda responded by rubbing her legs together a bit in a very sexual way and Sabrina inhaled sharply, her hand twitching to move and touch that milky white skin barely covered by rose pink lace and silk.

‘Do you like what you see, niece?’ Zelda purrs sweetly.

‘Yes.’ Came Sabrina’s breathy response.

‘Why don’t you show me just how much you like it?’ 

Sabrina had waited and hoped for this moment and therefor waisted no time whatsoever and climbed onto the bed and threw herself into her aunt’s embrace. Sabrina’s face was in her aunt’s neck and she started kissing the hot skin while pushing her leg in between Zelda’s legs. She moved up and up until she felt her aunt’s wet hot pussy against her thigh, she looked up in time to see her aunt gasp and cashing in on the moment Sabrina kissed her, pushing her tongue into the witch’s open mouth. She moved her hand to her aunt’s firm well rounded backside and grabbing at the flesh proceeded to push her aunt down and closer to her thigh. The feeling of her aunt’s wet cunt pressed to her thigh made her moan so much it broke their kiss. Panting they looked into each other’s eyes and saw the same thing, lust. Not wanting to give her aunt any time to think she kissed her again. Finding her other hand Sabrina moved it from pressing down onto the mattress to steady herself to her aunt's middle, shifting more of her weight onto her aunt’s warm body at the same time. 

Zelda’s hands had come around the witch’s cotton covered body to grasp at the girl’s ass when she moved and kneaded the flesh hungrily. They were rutting against each other while they kiss furiously, tongue’s swiping at each other. Sabrina wants to feel more she is so utterly turned on, so she snakes her hand up to her aunt’s chest, her breasts are only barely concealed by the skimpy cut off her negligee and Sabrina wants to feel their soft weight in her hand. Zelda’s stiff nipple feel wonderful against her palm and Sabrina caresses the tit gently, it felt so precious and soft yet hard and insistent. Wetness now flowing down below Sabrina moves her hand under the edge of her aunt’s negligee struggling to reach up and palm her bare ass. Zelda breaks their kiss pushing on Sabrina’s arm to get the girl’s hand out from under her silky negligee for it was close to reaching a new and more intimate destination.

Sabrina looks up at her, her expression a mixture of fear, doubt and lust.

‘Hmmm.’ Zelda sighs contently. ‘I think I’ll be able to sleep just fine now.’

Sabrina took that as her dismissal and started to move away but her aunt’s hands stopped her.

‘Will you be able to sleep niece?’ Zelda asks innocently regarding the very hot and bothered girl in bed with her.

‘Um… I guess so.’ Sabrina answered uncertainly. 

‘OK then.’ Zelda said with a short lift off her shoulders sounding as if Sabrina gave her the wrong answer to her question.

‘Wait, no, I mean..’ Sabrina stuttered helplessly.

Zelda smiles at her however and begins moving her legs, she backs up her hips opening them to release Sabrina’s thigh from in between hers and in one smooth movement puts her leg in between her niece’s legs instead.

Sabrina moved her body down until her wet pussy made contact with her aunts bare thigh making the woman gasp because unlike her Sabrina isn’t wearing any underwear.

‘Prepared are we?’ Zelda grins and her niece gives her an apologetic smile.

‘Go ahead.’ Zelda tells her and moves her arms to cross them above her head, laying the base of her skull down on her hands. 

A move that clearly tell Sabrina the witch between her thighs is ready for a show and will not be assisting the girl in anyway other than she al ready was.

Sabrina couldn’t care less right now for she is so fucking turned on it’s almost embarrassing, surely her aunt can feel the mess she’s al ready created on her beautiful thigh and she can’t stop herself from moving. Sabrina moves into a better position, a knee on either side of her aunt’s leg and slides down onto the firm flesh, letting her clit drag over her aunt’s pale skin. She looks for permission before placing her hands either side of Zelda’s torso for purchase and begins riding her. Soon she is a slippery mess and has to focus on what’s she’s doing and not on the way her aunt is looking at her, those green eyes are hard to read beyond the smile in them. It makes Sabrina feel a bit desperate when she sees her aunt leaning back regarding her looking so calm and unbothered by their fervent kissing and touching just moments before. And now she is riding her thigh like a wild woman moaning and panting, trying to sink deeper on the flesh to keep making contact with her clit because it feels so good and she is so close.

‘That’s a good girl, now come for me, niece.’ Zelda times her request perfectly because with one last thrust Sabrina feels herself implode with pleasure, rearing up from her hands, butt cheeks making contact with her aunts flesh. She feels tingles spreading out from her centre to every nerve ending in her shaking body, her pussy sopping wet but on fire and she slowly comes to a halt, panting, her body flushed and sweaty.

When she comes back from the most intense orgasm she finds Zelda looking at her, Sabrina’s nightgown had become bunched up around her waist and looking down at herself she can see her pussy still pressed against that gorgeous white thigh, the evidence of her pleasure all over it.

‘There now, I think you’ll be able to sleep much better now.’ Zelda states simply as if she’d just given her niece a glass of warm milk instead of letting her fuck her thigh after kissing her senseless first.

‘Oh aunt Zelda I am sure I will.’

‘Good, well, of you go then.’ 

‘That’s it?’ Sabrina asked disbelievingly. ‘You’re just going to make me leave now.’

If her aunt’s face was a little flushed before it is nothing to the shade of red it is now. Sabrina had embarrassed her and even though she hadn’t meant to she wasn’t going to let her aunt run cold on her again. 

‘I’m sorry auntie, I just, I don’t want to go back to pretending nothing has happened like the last time.’ 

Zelda considered her, Sabrina had moved off her aunt and was now sitting beside her, legs folded under her body.

‘I understand, we won’t this time but I need.’

Sabrina cut her off.

‘You were talking about me.’ She said. ‘I overheard you and Mary talking the other night, Mary was trying to convince you.’

‘Sabrina.’ Zelda warned her but the young witch pushed on.

‘Yes, it was me, that makes sense, you weren’t sure but Mary said you should because you wanted to do it.’ 

Her aunt didn’t answer however and wouldn’t look at the girl. Sabrina took one of her aunt’s hand in hers and held it gently which made the older woman look up at her albeit somewhat grudgingly.

‘I don’t know why you’re not sure, well, I mean I can imagine but I don’t care about that stuff, I want to be with you.’ 

‘Let me think about it, hmmm.’ Zelda sighed but seeing the sweet caring expression on her niece’s face she felt she needed to say more.

‘You are very sweet, Sabrina and I think you know the effect you have on me so be patient with me, OK?’

‘Of course auntie, of course I will, I love you.’

‘I love you too.’


	9. Chapter 9

Friday morning. The mortuary’s kitchen.

Zelda cannot help but note the fact that her niece and her sister have identical smiles on their faces as they tuck into their porridge. She knows why they are smiling, Hilda is over the moon because her mortal companion is taking her away for the weekend straight after work, her overnight bag packed and waiting for her by the front door, Sabrina is smiling because Hilda is going away for the weekend and the girl obviously thinks Zelda has had enough time to think and is ready for her niece to satisfy her.

It is true, Zelda has had enough time to think, she and Mary discussed it thoroughly over the mirror last night and Zelda finally agreed to have all three witches meet and that the following night with Hilda being spirited away by her doctor would be the perfect time. 

If Zelda were to be honest with herself just the thought of it is making her antsy with excitement. It is going to be a long day she thinks when she puts her paper down and is met with her niece’s eager eyes. 

‘There is a rose garden as well.’ Hilda says happily resuming the conversation she started when they’d sat down for breakfast.

Zelda looks unimpressed but Sabrina tells her aunt Hilda her trip is going to be so romantic. When the two witches eyes meet however Sabrina gives Zelda a look that clearly states the woman is foolish for thinking roses are anything to get excited about.

Zelda smiles in spite of herself, her young niece is more like her than she thought.

‘OK my loves, I should get going, are you two sure you…’

‘Please Hilda, we’re both full grown witches, we can take care of ourselves.’ Zelda cuts in.

‘Yes aunt Hilda, don’t you worry about us, you just have a lovely time.’ Sabrina adds more kindly.

With Hilda safely out of the way Zelda tells Sabrina Miss Wardwell will be coming over at nine tonight and that she is invited.

Sabrina embolden by her inclusion quickly steps close to her aunt and kisses her on the lips softly.

‘I can’t wait.’ Sabrina breathes before backing away and leaving for Baxter High, bag slung over her shoulder, a spring in her step.

Friday night. The mortuary.

‘Are we going to a funeral?’ Mary jokes looking at all three witches dressed in black.

‘Well, we are in the right place.’ Sabrina smirks.

Zelda smiles a small smile at this. She doesn’t know what to say, torn between saying a lot and saying nothing at all.

Mary seems to know what Zelda is thinking and feels she should take control and start the evening of right, for she feels they should definitely talk first because a lot of Zelda’s doubt about the three of them getting down and dirty hinges on the fact that they haven’t talked and therefor don’t know what the others are thinking.

‘Let’s go into the parlour and have a drink, why don’t we.’ Mary says shooting Zelda a reassuring look.

Settled around the cozy room in armchairs and on the sofa with a tumbler of amber liquid each all eyes are on Mary.

‘We should probably have a little talk, the three of us.’ Mary begins.

‘Yes.’ Zelda agrees.

Sabrina looks from one witch to the other and nods al though she has no idea what to say, everything going on in her head right now is filthy and that is probably not what Mary and her aunt mean.

‘So Sabrina, you and I have had some fun and you know your aunt Zelda and I have had a lot of fun as well.’ Mary states.

‘I also know that you and your aunt have had some intimate moments the past few weeks.’

Sabrina nods again, her cheeks feel hot as she looks at her aunt to gage her reaction to this statement, Zelda feels she should say something.

‘Therefor Mary and I thought it could be fun for the three of us to engage together.’ 

‘A lot of fun.’ Sabrina agreed eagerly. 

‘I know what I want and I want you both, Zelda?’

Mary says turning to Zelda in the chair beside her while noting the excited look on her student’s face out of the corner of her eye.

Zelda clears her throat and reaches for her glass to take a sip of her whisky before answering, she does like to have everyone’s attention clearly focussed on her before she speaks, and the way she handles the glass tumbler is a lesson on how to seduce for her slow deliberate movements are so sensual and titillating.

‘Yes, I want that too.’ She finally admits.

‘What do you want?’ Mary asks and Zelda knows she means her to be more specific.

‘I want you, Mary and I want.’ She dares look at her niece before continuing. ‘I want you, Sabrina.’

‘I want you too, aunt Zelda.’ Sabrina confirms instantly. ‘And you Mary.’

A sigh goes around the room, silly this really Zelda thinks but Mary was right, this is necessary if things are to continue and she really wants them to.

Sabrina is so completely turned on by her aunt and her admittance of her lust for her she can not contain herself, putting her glass tumbler down she gets to her feet and pads over to her aunt Zelda. 

‘Can I?’ The young witch asks sweetly.

Zelda nods and uncrosses her legs to make a lap for her niece to place herself on. Sabrina smiles and gathers the flowing fabric of her dress’s skirt together and gently places herself on her aunt’s lap crossing her legs and leaning into her.

‘Kiss her Zelda.’ Mary suggests.

Zelda and Sabrina’s eyes lock and there is so much heat between them it looks like they could devour each other in one go. Sabrina leans in and kisses her aunt, Zelda’s hand lands on Sabrina’s thigh and grasping it she deepens their kiss hungrily. Sabrina moans into her mouth and start chasing her aunt’s tongue around feverishly.

Mary is watching it happen and shifts in her chair feeling the beginnings of her arousal turn into full blown horniness. Her eyes wander from the hand on Sabrina’s thigh to Zelda’s chest to Sabrina’s neck where Zelda’s other hand is scratching the pale skin softly to their lips, painted red and wet looking, locked into a passionate kiss. When they break apart Mary watches as Zelda does that thing she do so well and licks her tongue in an upwards motion into Sabrina’s open mouth, caressing the back of her front teeth. Sabrina groans and lets her hand find her aunt’s full breast, she squeezes it hard and her aunt groans in return.

‘Oh Sabrina.’ Zelda pants.

Sabrina bends down to nuzzle her face in her aunt’s neck, red curls tickling her face. She licks and kisses the fragrant skin while kneading her aunt’s tit, her nipple hard and ready for her to play with, she pinches it and smiles against her aunt’s neck when she inhales sharply through her nose.

She does it again and again wanting to drive her aunt crazy, payback for her being such an utter clit tease. Her aunt’s hand moves to her ass and she feels her retaliate by pressing her sharp nails hard into Sabrina's supple flesh.

Even though Mary is thoroughly enjoying the scene in front of her she feels left out a little. Zelda sure doesn’t seem to have any concerns surrounding her niece now Mary thinks scathingly as she watches the two witches find each others lips again. 

Sabrina and her aunt finally seemed to be slowing down and Mary got off her seat and stepped towards them. She runs a hand down Sabrina’s back signalling her presence before going to sit on the sofa.

Sabrina looked over to the other witch in the room and with a questioning glance at her aunt gets up to straddle the brunette, her thighs spreading wide to push her centre down against Mary’s body. She looks into those icy blue eyes and smiles and leaning in close to her teacher’s devilishly red lips she halt right before pressing down her lips to make contact.

‘I bet I taste like my aunt Zelda now, Miss Wardwell.’ Sabrina says with sweet sugary innocence while hoping to shock.

Mary cocks an eyebrow at the girl, she might think she’s shared something scandalous but Mary had al ready told Zelda all about it.

‘You like that we taste the same, niece? Zelda queries lightly.

Sabrina takes in the knowledge that Mary and her aunt had shared every sorted bit of Sabrina’s encounters with Mary and decides to be honest in favour of playing games.

‘I love it.’ 

‘Hmmm.’Her aunt purrs in evident agreement.

Zelda watches as Mary puts her hands to her niece back drawing her closer to her body, the witches lips meet their kissing grows frantic in its need and desperation the longer they are at it. Mary runs her hands down the blonde’s back and over her round bottom, cheeks spread wide by her thighs she can feel the heat gathering between the witch’s legs as she reached even further down.

‘Slap her ass.’ Zelda’s voice drifts over to them and Mary immediately complies, raising her hand she smacks it down hard and Sabrina’s body jolts into her, her tongue pushing deep into Mary’s mouth.

Sabrina groans and breaks free from their kiss, she scoots backwards and with some manoeuvring arranges herself across her teachers lap as elegantly as she can, her ass in the middle and waiting.

Zelda quickly gets up from her seat and sits herself beside Mary on the sofa. She grasps the hem of Sabrina’s dress and lifts it up to reveal bare cheeks as she pushes the fabric higher to the girl’s waist she sees the top of the thong her niece is wearing, pink and incredibly sexy existing of nothing but a few thin strips of fabric. She squeezes her thighs together as she feels a rush of wetness flood her pussy, she wants to peel the tiny scrap of fabric away from her niece slowly, lowering it down her ass at such a pace for her to remember every stage of it but not right now, in this moment she wants to scratch, mark her niece’s pale skin with her nails then slap her ass so hard it makes that lovely wobble.

Mary beside her moves to land a second slap down onto bare skin, it grows pink and soon both women are spanking the girl with some force, they establish a rhythm while Mary keeps her right hand between Sabrina’s shoulder blades, Zelda her left hand clutching around a single quivering thigh.

Sabrina is moaning and crying out in equal pain and pleasure, the mature witches knowing exactly how to extract both from a women’s body at the same time.

After a few more minutes however Sabrina decides she wants more pleasure and less pain so she slides from Mary’s lap onto her knees in front of the sofa between the witches legs. Zelda moves her arm around her niece’s shoulders and attempts to drag her up, Sabrina helps her and ends up on her aunt’s lap again, her bottom is sore but it’s nothing compared to the last time, in fact it feels as hot and needy as her pussy does, for she is dripping wet by now. She’d had a strong feeling the witches on the sofa had greatly appreciated the way she had offered herself up just now not to mention her choice in underwear.

‘Let’s go to your bedroom Zelda.’ Mary says after she looked at the rather sweet scene in front of her for a while.

‘Yes.’ Zelda and Sabrina agree.

Once in the room Zelda turns to her niece who is last to enter and closes the door behind them. Zelda stepped close to her niece moves her hands to Sabrina's upper arms steering her into the door backwards with a hungry look on her face.

'I must have you, right now.' Zelda all but panted. 

‘Yes, please.' Was al her niece could bring forth before Zelda had captured her lips in a passionate kiss. 

Pushing her lithe body against her aunt the young witch could feel the heat rising between them. Zelda was moving fast and soon Sabrina realised her aunt had her skirt up to her waist caressing her inner thigh with a soft finger before sliding the palm of her hand flat against the heat between her legs. Her other hand disappeared to her niece’s ass grasping the flesh with hunger while the first hooked its fingers into Sabrina’s drenched pair of barely there underwear. 

The white blonde witch groaned and felt her body fall forward into Zelda even more. She suddenly became aware of her own hands and used them to hold Zelda even closer, steadying herself in the process, gripping her aunt’s fine arse kneading it fiercely. It was all happening so fast and Sabrina was caught in a haze of lust, Zelda was continually murmuring to her niece about wanting her, needing her. The mature redhead had slipped two fingers inside to their deepest extend and was roughly making Sabrina climb higher and higher, banging the heel of her hand to her niece’s swollen clit. 

Sabrina found her aunt's neck with her lips and kissed, licked and bit at her skin. Zelda swallowed up Sabrina's orgasm in a heated wet kiss. Feeling she was on fire and simultaneously floating in water Sabrina squeezed her thighs together, not letting her auntie Z's hand escape just yet.

'Oh auntie, oh my, that was so hot, you are so good at that.’ Sabrina panted putting far too many o’s in the word so. 

Lifting her head from Zelda's neck to look at her she saw her aunt’s beautiful bright green eyes looked right back at her. A look of great satisfaction and pride could be seen in those green orbs and Sabrina smiled to herself. The young witch then gave Zelda a last kiss before she pushed herself off the door and wondered to the bed where her teacher was waiting patiently.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday night. Zelda’s bedroom.

Mary watched the scene in front of her when she’s moved to lie on Zelda’s bed, she wanted to just lunge at them both and be part of it kiss Zelda while pressing her body up agains’t her student, pinning the girl in-between them but Mary was nothing if not patient witch and she felt Zelda had to get it, fucking her niece, over with so she could relax and really let loose. But now the young witch, flushed and shiny with dreamy bedroom eyes, was stalking towards her and she wanted so much to press her tongue into her mouth and taste her again, feel her delicious body pressed hard against hers, luckily Sabrina does exactly that, climbs onto the bed moving over her and pressing Mary into the mattress while pushing her tongue into her mouth. Mary groans and closes her eyes to the feeling, the white blonde witch is so eager and wild, her orgasm clearly only served to rile her up, ready for more. When Sabrina released Mary from the kiss she pants heavily trying to catch her breath.

‘Oh Mary, I want you.’ She breathes looking down to her teacher’s cheeks, positively glowing now.

Zelda was sitting on the edge of her sister’s bed happily watching the two women kiss on hers, it wasn’t anything she’d ever think would happen let alone her being there to witness it but now she’d have this memory for forever she thought smiling at her own sentimentality.

Mary and Sabrina’s lips come together in a sweet kiss again and Zelda moves off Hilda’s bed and gets closer, her heart is beating so fast she could feels slightly delirious getting quite drunk on the sight of the bodies on her bed pressed together so closely, they look so good together, white and black hair touching just like the rest of them and Zelda let her eyes rove over them before letting her hand join in the fun. She runs her hand down her niece’s back and over her ass giving it a little pinch.

Sabrina and Mary come apart and both look at the redhead next to the bed.

‘Aww, I think someone is feeling a little left out.’ Mary purred teasingly.

‘Come on.’ Sabrina says moving off Mary to lie next to her on the far side inviting Zelda to join them.

‘Oh no, Sabrina dear, I think we should make Zelda do a little striptease for us, don’t you?’ Mary questions the girl lightly.

Sabrina’s eyes go wide and nods, silently thanking all three stages of the Moon for Mary to make such a stimulating suggestion. 

There is a murmur of Latin from the redheaded witch and Sabrina and Mary’s dresses disappear from their bodies to land on Hilda’s bed haphazardly, a tangle of black fabric but no matter.

‘Only for the right audience.’ Zelda explained with a satisfied smirk as she looked at the bodies on her bed dressed only in their undergarments.

Zelda stepped back a bit and began, she remembered the night of the white gown and decided to dance into the undressing. Her heart was still beating a mile a minute and she was glad that at least she’d be a little cooler after her striptease because even though she was sure of her allure the prospect was still a bit daunting. 

As she started to move Mary seems to want to help her because faint music could be heard coming form somewhere and meeting the witch’s eye she smiled, Mary’s eyes seemed to tell her she could do it and Zelda felt emboldened al though not enough to meet her niece’s eye.  
Her palms flat on her thighs she began to move the black fabric around teasing her bare skin until it tickled too much. She moved her hands lower giving the witches watching a nice peak down her cleavage in the process, and raised the hem of her dress higher teasing her audience with the sight of pale flesh, higher and higher the fabric went until, to both witch’s despair, she let the fabric fall down entirely, covering her up again, she didn’t stop the hypnotic sway of her hips however.

And now Zelda felt ever so seductive as she kept moving her hips from side to side, a hand finding the zipper below her arm, she lets it come down in an agonisingly slow pace and can feel two pairs of eyes bore into her and the redhead can’t focus on anything else but her own movements, she does not want to disappoint especially with her niece watching. So the mature witch keeps her eyes down cast almost as if she is watching herself undress as well and willing herself to stay calm and steady.

Zelda takes her arms out of the long sleeves of her dress and runs her hand over the skin as soon as its bare, maybe not the most elegant of movements but she pushes on and lowers the dress down her torso. Hooking her thumbs in at the sides of the dress she tugs the fabric down over her hips until she feels the hem touch her feet. She steps out of the folds of fabric making sure to angle the leg movements in the direction of the two avidly watching witches.

Zelda stands before them now, hands on her hips knees turned into each other a little and she makes a perfect picture. Her beautiful curves encased in a deep matching purple set, the bra low cut and fragile looking made of thin lace only, the pants a shiny satin with inserts of matching lace covering her hipbones. The dark colour of these, most alluring, undergarments look wonderful against her pale skin and go so well with her flaming locks of red hair.

‘May I join you now?’ Zelda asked sweetly, eyes big and her head tilted to the side.

‘Please.’ Mary says her voice somewhat raspy.

Zelda got onto her high bed and lay against Mary’s side and almost immediately her niece reaches over the body in between them and presses her lips agains the tempting woman lips with some force. Now all Zelda feel is her niece’s tongue inside her mouth frantically twisting around trying to reach every part of her mouth but then there is another tongue, Mary’s tongue is on her, licking then gently kissing the side of her neck, Zelda moans and runs her hand over the brunette’s stomach before finding a hard peak on a full breast and pinching it before soothing it with her palm in circular motions. Sabrina’s hand moves from Zelda’s upper arm to her back and leaning into her even more runs it down her aunt’s back to her round fleshy ass.

Zelda breaks their kiss in need of breath and Mary seizes her opportunity and pulls the redhead down curling a hand around her well lavished neck. Zelda groans into her mouth and copies some of Sabrina’s moves which makes the raven haired beauty smile against her lips. 

When Mary and Zelda broke apart the three witches looked at each other, really looked which they hadn’t done since coming into the bedroom. For a moment there was silence and then someone spoke, no, Sabrina thought neither of the mature witches lips move yet I know heard something. 

Zelda looked from her niece to her lover and smiled, she understood and turning her head she saw the blonde witch smiling at her saucily, she’s heard the second wave. How was it exactly that all three witches had had the same thought just now Sabrina pondered for a split second before realising, magic, of course it was magic and judging by the challenging look on her teacher’s sharp face she realised she had done it. 

Without any further thought Sabrina began moving down the bed, showing the older witches she was willing. In fact Sabrina had no patience whatsoever and desperately wanted to drown in both these gorgeous women like her pussy was drowning in her wetness for them right now.

Then Sabrina was between Mary’s thighs kissing the hot skin eager to get started but seeing her aunt Zelda still up on her knees, panties on she waited though not stopping her admiration of Mary Wardwell’s fantastic legs. Zelda was indeed hovering over Mary’s face, she seemed to be waiting for something.

‘Say it.’ Mary looked up at the redhead.

‘Mary, please rip them off and ruin them like you ruin me.’ Zelda pleaded plucking at the waistline off her lace bottoms. 

Mary grasps the item with both hands and tear them off, the ripping sound echoes through the silent room making Sabrina look up where she was met with the most wonderful of images, Zelda’s pale lush bottom bare, her pussy in between and on display with her knees being spread as they are, her slippery soft folds being run thought by blood red nailed fingers. As Zelda sank down onto Mary’s face Sabrina yanks the brunette’s panties down quite possibly tearing them too but she doesn’t care flings them away from her eyes on the prize, and what a wonderful prize it is, flushed pink folds dripping wet and beckoning. Sabrina sinks down and lick her right down the middle in a broad stroke before dipping her tongue into Mary’s entrance her hands holding her hips clutching at the flesh. Mean while up top Zelda is caressing her pale but freckled tits in circular motions, her rosy nipples hard and slipping between her fingers when her movements become wilder and wilder. She is slipping over Mary’s face chasing that wonderful feeling of completion and Mary did her best to keep up with her, surely her face was covered in Zelda’s mess but somehow she kept her eyes open watching her lover touch herself.

It didn’t take long for Zelda to scream out Mary’s name while her hips shook and her chest flooded with colour. Mary stopped the movement of her lips against Zelda’s flesh and the redhead could tell the blue eyed witch was close herself, emphasised by her pinches to Zelda’s ass.

Zelda still breathing hard moved up onto her knees and released Mary’s head from her thighs and the witch flung it to the side like she always did when she was close and there it was, Zelda looked down to see Mary’s open mouthed silent scream as she came. The ripples of pleasure still running through her own body she saw how Mary was experiencing the same, but knees getting sore now Zelda disrupted the brunette’s moment of bliss to climb off of her.

Zelda saw her niece’s head still between Mary’s thighs and realised she was going for a second run, feeling proud of her niece’s eager need to please she decided to reward her for her effort. Moving the other way round she found her niece’s bottom as low down on the bed as it was, delighted to see the girl was still wearing her pink thong she decided to fulfil her earlier wish and hooked a finger into the this waistband. She lowered her head and gave a rosy cheek a quick lick her niece’s reaction was instant and very telling so she licked the other cheek, more slowly this time. Leaning on one arm Zelda rises up in order to access more of her niece’s bare bottom with her tongue while dragging the top off the pink strips of fabric down. When she’s got them halfway down Mary comes again and this times it loud and it’s insane how hot it is to have Mary scream her niece’s name in that way.

Looking down at the thong halfway down her niece’s legs she decided she wants to toy no longer but fuck her, she moves of the bed and not sharing her plans with either witch she find her favourite strap-on and steps into the harness. Not noticed by either woman one her bed Zelda has successfully strap one on and is climbing back on the bed behind Sabrina she takes the girl’s hips in her hands and drags her up, moving a knee in between her legs she parts them and without further ado slides her cock deep into her niece who groans deeply. 

By the time Mary comes to her senses she sit up to see Sabrina no longer between her legs but on her hands and knees being fucked from behind by Zelda, it doesn’t look familiar but it feels familiar and knowing her lover well Mary mutters a quick spell and Zelda’s eyes widen and look at her.

Sabrina’s hair is falling down the sides of her face in long silvery waves and Zelda wastes no time in leaning forward to gather it up, she loves holding on the Mary’s hair when the witch lets her fuck her from behind so she’s very happy with Mary’s knowledge of her likes and dislikes.

It doesn’t take the blonde witch very long before she’s on the brink and Zelda cooing her, urging her on with sweet yet filthy whispers is enough to push her over the edge and she sees stars and keens loudly.

‘Oh Zelda oh oh oh yes, oh auntie hnnng.’ She yells. 

After a few more shallower thrusts Zelda slows her movements, releasing the girl’s hips to run soft hands down the outside of her thighs and back up over her bottom and lower back, fingers soothing the skin where she’d clung onto the girl before.

‘You haven’t come yet, have you?’ Mary’s question is for Zelda because Sabrina is still whimpering softly having lowered herself to the bed.

‘No, not yet.’ Zelda answers making it clear to the brunette that she should do something about that.

Mary swings her leg over Sabrina’s hunched form and moves over to Zelda who moves forward as well.

‘Sit on the edge, dear.’ Mary commands gently.

Zelda complies and spreads her legs to steady herself for she knows what’s coming, magic letting the redhead feel everything in the strapped on phallus like it’s her pussy that’s being touched, it had taken Zelda some time in her youth to perfect the spell that let this marvellous thing happen and ever since meeting Mary she has never been more grateful that she did. Mary was a marvel with her mouth and Zelda could never get enough of it nor could she off the empowering sight of this strong and gorgeous witch on her knees licking the temporary extension of her body.

When Mary lowers herself to her knees she is watched by both Spellman witches and decides to show them just how talented she is with her mouth, she leans in and kisses the very tip of the pitch black cock before opening her mouth and taking in the tip, caressing the shaft with her tongue making Zelda moan and the redhead lets her head fall back, she wants to watch but it just feel too good to keep it together.

Sabrina curls herself around her aunt letting her lean back into her while peering over her shoulder to watch Mary take in the dildo even further.

There really isn’t a different in taste between them Mary thinks amused when she thinks of how the cock had just been inside Sabrina fucking her silly, it still tastes like her and it tastes just like Zelda does. Redoubling her effort Mary thrusts her head forward faster and feels a hand gripping her hair.

‘Oh yes, Mary right there, right theeee oh oh ohhhh.’ And the soft rubbing of Mary’s flat tongue against the underside of the dildo has Zelda exploding with pleasure.

Somehow they rearrange themselves into a comfortable position for all three of them, Zelda sitting up her back up against the headboard, Mary’s feet propped up against it to her right and Sabrina half covering her aunts body, her leg slung over white thighs. Zelda her one hand moving over Mary’s smooth slender legs and the other running down between her niece’s shoulder blades.  
Mary’s hands are kept to herself while Sabrina has a hand on her aunt’s side, moving fingers around and over her aunts breast every now and then.

‘Well, that was magical.’ Mary quips after a moment of calm.

The other two witches eyes meet and snort which in turn makes the brunette laugh as well.

‘You say that as if you believe we are done, Mary.’ Zelda says disbelieve ripe in her voice.

‘When I am one orgasm down from both of you, never.’ Mary mock gasps raising a hand to her chest to look scandalised.

‘Keeping count, are we?’ But Zelda is smiling and slaps Mary’s leg for good measure.

‘Naughty witch.’ She adds after a beat and meets her niece’s eyes and a plan seems to form between the Spellmans.

‘Maybe we should even the score, aunt Zelda, Miss Wardwell’s been a very good little witch after all.’ Sabrina suggested sugary voiced.

‘Hasn’t she just.’ Zelda winked at the evil smile on her niece’s face which she was sure matched her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Mary gave the Spellman witches a satisfied smirked that seemed to say she was ready to be rewarded.

‘How about making Mary here the cheese in a Spellman sandwich?’ Sabrina suggests saucily.

Zelda looks at Mary in time to see the witch’s eye grow big with surprise and desire, she had a feeling the wicked witch she called her lover might enjoy that, ever since they had started to talk of the possibility of the three of them having sex together Zelda had imagined all the things they could do, things that she though Mary Wardwell might want to do and double penetration had made it to the top end of her list. 

‘What a delicious idea, Sabrina.’ Zelda purrs after a beat looking at Mary with fire in her eyes before turning to look at her niece. ‘Which slice do you want to be?’ ‘Front or back?’ The redhead asks while she feels movement happening at her right shoulder.

‘You decide.’ Sabrina answers her while Mary moves taking her legs down from the headboard to sit up.

‘Probably best if I take the back, I have an inkling I might have more experience with that side and we don’t want to hurt our eager plaything, now do we?’ 

‘Plaything?!’ Mary huffs but the redhead just smiles at her while shushing her which instantly makes the brunette laugh.

‘OK, easy now, niece.’ Zelda instructs when she is finally fully inside of the brunette’s slick cunt and Sabrina’s strap on is properly lubed up, Sabrina had stated boldly that she would be up to being the back slice. She'd watched the two mature witches look at one and other before Zelda had agreed.

Sabrina finds Mary’s tight opening and presses forwards gently.

‘No, no, it’s good, Zelda, go on Sabrina, I can take it.’ Mary’s voice is strained but she sounds certain as well.

Sabrina moves behind Mary, her hands gripping the witch’s waist while she slowly moves her strap on further up. The withering looks down in between her body and Mary’s to see the temporary dark purple extension disappear between her teacher’s arse cheeks. 

She has never done this before, it is true, but she imagines it helps that she can magically feel what she is doing down there, al though at the same time it is a hindrance because she had never felt anything quite like this before, Mary is so tight and when she looks back up the sight of two gorgeous powerful witches laying naked and entwined before her arouses her to no end. 

How Zelda manages to look so calm while waiting for Sabrina to enter Mary al ready fully inside her pussy not being able to move yet is a mystery to her not to mention impressive. So when she finally feels they’ve filled Mary up completely she is eager to start fucking her together with her aunt.

Mary for her part is wishing there was a mirror above Zelda’s bed because when to two witches start moving she is beyond aroused, she cannot believe her luck for a moment, lying in between these gorgeous creatures, before the deep fullness of her pussy and arse pull her mind away from thought as pleasure takes over her entire being.

The high pitched moaning coming from Mary spurs the Spellman witches on and suddenly their rhythm reaches a point of perfection and all three woman are moaning their pleasure. So many hands grabbing at different body parts, so much heat and slickness between them, the sound of their avid fucking rings loud in the room, their breath fast and desperate.

‘I can’t…I oh oh.’ And then Mary cries out loudly as she goes rigid between the two bodies her pleasure exploding through her in sharp electric waves.

And then Sabrina moans her completion into Mary’s hair, her voice somewhat muffled all though the swearwords can still be heard in between her groans of pleasure, right before her aunt cries out too.

‘Oh fuck me.’ Zelda groans. ‘Fuck fuck fuck me!’ ‘Fuck!’ And she slaps her hand down on Mary’s thigh on the last fuck as a definitive end to her expletive outburst. 

A moment of silence occurs then while each of them privately enjoyed the waves of pleasure rolling over their bodies in the aftermath of their orgasms. But then Sabrina feels hands grabbing at her, she had leaned back from Mary’s back because the heat was too much, but now she is being pulled back against Mary and she realises that it is her aunt making her move. She looks to see that her aunt has made Mary embrace her and quickly cottons on and moves back up against Mary snaking her arms as far as she can around the two woman, the arm underneath Mary feels kind of numb but she doesn’t care.

Never in a million years had she expected her Aunt Zelda to want to cuddle after sex and certainly not after a threesome like they just had but there they are, all three silently, apart from their still fast breaths and beating hearts, cuddling together on her aunt’s bed.

Whether Mary had experienced this before and knew to play along and keep silent the young blond witch didn’t know but she herself was bursting with love for her aunt and with pride for being included in this very special moment. Mary probably knows how extraordinary it is for Zelda to act this way Sabrina reasons and she makes herself soak in every little nuance of the three of them tightly clung together while still inside of her teacher, for it might never happen again.

A beat after Sabrina felt movement she heard her aunt say she needed a cigarette so the threesome separated from each other. Zelda got up, put on a robe and disappeared from sight. Mary and Sabrina looked at each other, both smilingly somewhat nervously at the other. Mary seemed to beat to move though so the blond witch lay back down again too but kept her hands to herself which was tricky because she felt the heat coming of her teacher’s naked body and wanted nothing more then to start kissing the freckled slightly tanned skin again, instead she just let her eyes feast for a sneaky glance at Mary’s face had assured her the witch’s eyes were closed.

The woman was truly beautiful Sabrina thought, she hadn’t had the chance yet to look her full and now her eyes traveled down her long slender legs to the taut stomach, her ribs that where only just visible enough you could count some of them. The way her chest moved with every breath, her nipple softening again, her freckles were abundant there where the sun caught her bare skin. The witch’s upper arms were fantastic in the way they were so defined, you could see her strength there which was down right sexy in the young witch’s eyes.

It felt like Zelda had called an end to their evenings carnality by leaving and Sabrina, now looking at the ceiling wondered whether she was regretting her earlier actions. The post sex cuddle they enjoyed reached a new level of intimacy, one the young witch was not prepared for, and felt so out of character for her aunt. Sabrina let her pointless thoughts of figuring out what it all meant die out and listened to Mary’s breathing calm down and waited, hoped and waited for her aunt’s return.

Zelda returned not long after and it was as Sabrina thought the evenings frivolities were over. Sad but confused and quite exhausted Sabrina went about gathering her clothes.

‘A hot shower then bed, I think.’ Zelda said and Sabrina whipped her head around hopeful to think the evening wasn’t quite yet at its end but she saw the look on Mary’s face past her aunts back and realised quickly Zelda was speaking to her and her alone.

Standing in the middle of her aunt’s bedroom, her arms full of clothes Sabrina pondered what to say, Zelda turning back to look at her at Mary swift head movement decided to help her out.

‘Sweet dreams.’ She said as she stepped towards her niece. 

She bent down and gave Sabrina a sweet kiss on her lips as she ran a head through her niece hair to settle it behind the girl’s ear.

‘Good night then.’ Sabrina responded somewhat sadly.

‘Good night.’ Mary added with a little wave, she wanted to say something more, praise the girl for her efforts this evening but the words just wouldn’t come.

The redheaded witch came back to her bed, which Mary was still on and smiled brightly.

‘A triumphant evening?’ She dared ask.

‘I would say so, yes.’ Zelda purred. ‘But let’s you and me make some more magic.’

‘Wet again?’

‘Not yet but we soon will be.’ Zelda smiled enigmatically and took the brunette hand to drag her off to her bathroom. 

Huddled together under the spray of hot water the two witches embraced each other, Mary very much let Zelda lead because she sensed a strange change in her lovers behaviour. A post sex cuddle was something that had never occurred before and Mary wasn’t sure what to make of it or what to make of the timing of this radical change, did it only happen because her niece had been there. And now they were cuddled up under the shower together, again something they’s never done before, not counting the shower sex they’d had because this happening now had a distinctively different vibe from those few occasions.

‘You liked it then?’ Mary hummed into Zelda’s neck not quite daring to meet the redhead’s eyes. ‘Our little threesome?’

‘It was very good, yes.’ Zelda agreed and tightened her arms around Mary giving her a little squeeze before resuming her slow stroking up and down Mary’s back.

The brunette found it hard not to stare at Zelda, her beautiful white skin was marked with red patches where her skin was flushed, that and the water running down it was a lot for Mary to take in at that very moment. Mary felt her heart beat, could hear it in her ears, her body still tingling, the hot water making her muscles and mind relax, sleep pulling at the edges of her thoughts.

Then Zelda suddenly pulled back a bit and looked the other witch straight in the eye before capturing her lips in a languid kiss. The instant their lips touched, magic did indeed crackle around them. Mary could feel her heart starting to race once more and felt excitement return to Zelda’s body as well, flush together as they were locked in a deep kiss.

The dark haired witch’s lips were warm and soft as they caressed Zelda’s with increasing lust and urgency. When Zelda pulled out of their kiss they both had to catch their breaths, their chests heaving, the air around them naught but steam.

‘I want kiss you all night long.’ Mary said to Zelda’s throat leaving kisses all over her wet skin, caressing the woman’s shoulders with wet hands.

Zelda suddenly around Mary, out of her embrace, to move her under the spray more directly and turned her back on the lithe woman, blood rushing to her head she clutched a hand at her chest taking a deep breath. Mary hesitated for a moment not sure she should ask the other woman if she was OK before leaning around her to grab a bottle of something and began washing the redhead’s beautiful locks. 

Mary delicately ran her hands through the dark red waterfall of hair cascading over Zelda’s shoulders. 

‘You are so beautiful.’ Mary dared utter, her voice faltering a tidbit. 

‘Thank you.’ Zelda mumbled back. 

Overcome by the way Zelda was acting Mary was left stunned and in awe, she couldn’t let herself feel this way about the redheaded witch, she simply could not let herself get carried away, the slip in the shower earlier about wanting to kiss the witch all night long was too much, she shouldn’t have said it.

‘I will leave you to your slumber.’ 

Mary’s words were the first spoken by either witch since their shower together, they had communicated with glances ever since, Zelda not even remarking on Mary’s obvious plan to leave for her own bed when the mature witch put her clothes back on.

Zelda wanted to say something but her feelings were too complicated to sort through and make sense of right now, tired and slightly sore as she was she just beckoned for Mary to approach her.

‘Good night Mary.’ She whispered and pulled to witch to her by the waist, their lips met in a sweet kiss, a kiss that quickly turned lustful but stayed soft. Mary heard the words she spoke in the shower come back to her and felt Zelda was responding to her plea to kiss all night long. 

Mary flicked her tongue over Zelda’s lips, eliciting a needy moan from the sleepy beauty. Smiling to herself she felt Zelda chase her tongue back inside her mouth and suck on it hard making her groan instead. The brunette felt a gush of wetness when Zelda raided her leg to Mary’s thighs while simultaneously grabbing a handful of the witch’s arse on the other side of her.

The wanton sounds they were making sounded loud in the quiet of the late hour and had them both needy once more. The need for air pressing on their lungs the pair eventually pulled apart.Mary rested her forehead against Zelda’s, a rather bold move on her part as she looked the redhead in her eyes with meaning, Mary wanted the redheaded witch to ask her to stay.

‘Sweet dream, Mary.’ Zelda whispered and Mary smiled running a finger over Zelda’s swollen lips before stepping back. She took in the sheer beauty of the witch in front of her for a few more second then left the darkened room closing the door behind her softly.


End file.
